Time Moves Us On
by thesadderbutwisergirl
Summary: It's a normal day for Seth Macfarlane, but when he spots a woman that looks like his high school girlfriend, old feelings are aroused. Based on the notion that you never forget your first love, can he find Maddie Reynolds and make another go of his first relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Seth Macfarlane had everything he wanted in his life. A great job, wonderful friends, a good social life and an overall comfortable lifestyle; but everyone he knew and even people who didn't know him, could tell something was missing in his life. Seth had never admitted it to himself but he knew he had a gap aching for something in his heart. He had watched his friends and family fall in love and marry, and he had just gone from unsuccessful relationship to unsuccessful relationship. At 38 years old he had become sceptical that "the one" existed, and was actually beginning to worry that his time had passed for love. Or even if he could slow his work down and find time for a relationship.

But Seth barely had time to think about relationships when it came down to it. Instead, he would go about his everyday life repressing these thoughts and would carry on doing what he did best – being a career man. The one thing you need to know about high powered career men though, it that they too needed a rest. And Seth definitely needed a rest. The days that he most wanted to stay at home were always the days when he was called to the Fox Headquarters for meeting with the founders, and he feared this meeting would be no exception.

As he always did, he took the elevator up to the top floor trying to avoid awkward eye contact with the people who worked there. Occasionally he would have the elevator to himself, but today it was crammed with people. Luckily, his iPod was providing a distraction from the people who kept whispering near him. The meeting was as typical as it always was with the bosses telling him what he could and couldn't broadcast for an hour. On the way out he was less that excited about going back to the 'Family Guy' studio and was just looking forward to getting home and just chilling out. He stepped out into the reception where the sun stung his eyes through the glass windows and all of a sudden he saw a girl he thought he remembered.

Seth nearly ran out of the building, determined to catch up with this woman, and started calling 'Maddie….Maddie' after her. She still didn't turn around so he sped up and grabbed her shoulder. The woman gasped as he realised this wasn't Maddie.

'I'm sorry. You look like someone I used to know' he said.

'It's ok. Us ginger women tend to look the same' she half laughed, half sighed.

The woman walked away, but Seth stayed rooted to the ground, watching her go. All the memories of Maddie came flooding back to him. His high school love who he hadn't seen for 14 years had entered his mind and for the first time since their break up, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought of her all the way back to the studio and by the time he got back to his office; he was struggling to concentrate on his work.

As he sat there, trying to keep his mind on work, he began to remember Maddie and the course of their 5 year relationship. Their feelings started when they were in their senior year at high school. They had both been given the parts of Tony and Maria in West Side Story, and had to kiss briefly on stage for their audience. Their first real kiss was at the after party. When their shows were over, their relationship had just started. Seth also remembered how supportive they had been for each other and the excitement they felt knowing that even though they would be going to different states to study, they would still be close to each other. Seth thought of how he submitted his application to the Rhode Island School of Design and hers to the Juilliard Theatre School in New York and how they planned to see each other at least once a month. And how it worked for them.

But, what Seth remembered the most was the day he told her about his job offer in LA and how he was going to move there. Even though neither knew it, or could admit it, at the time, this would be the beginning of the end. Seth had gone over their break up what seemed like thousands of times in his head and every time, he had convinced himself that it was for the best. Once again he thought of that final conversation. He saw it so clearly, it could have happened only a few days ago for all he knew.

'Seth, I came to LA because we need to talk about a few things. Now are you going to put down that pencil for just a few minutes?'

'I have just got the green light for my own animated TV series on a national network, I can't just stop.'

'Yeah I get that Seth, but I took a flight from New York to talk to you now so please will you stop drawing and talk to me.'

Seth did what she asked and then looked at her. At first with annoyance, but when he saw her tears, it turned to concern. She began biting her thumb nail. She always did that when she was nervous.

'I'm sorry, but Maddie, this is a huge chance for me.'

'I know it is and' she paused 'oh God, I can't believe I'm about to say this. She sighed deeply and put a hand on her forehead. 'We can't go on like this anymore. We're living on other sides of the country so there is no way this can work for us anymore.'

'Then move here with me!' he cried desperately 'there are theatres here. You can be a star in LA, New York isn't your only option, and then we'll still be together.'

'No! I'm going to be on Broadway, Seth, I've have a job out in New York now so we can't make this work. We moved out of Connecticut to find our homes. It's not our fault we've found them hundreds and hundreds of miles apart.'

Maddie couldn't fight the tears anymore. Seth wiped them away for her as his started. 'Please don't leave, Maddie. I love you.'

'I love you too. But we can't stay together anymore. It's too painful.'

'I can't believe this is how we're ending 5 years.'

Maddie and Seth kissed one last time and embraced each other. She didn't even care that mascara was running from her face to his shirt. 'You're going to be amazing at this Seth. The show is going to be the making of you and your life.'

'Tell me that at our high school reunion 20 years from now.'

Maddie turned to walk out of the door but as she did, she turned to him again. 'I love you.'

'You already said that Maddie.'

'I know. I'm just making sure you heard.' She turned again and shot out of the door before Seth had the chance to say he loved her again. The last thing Seth saw was her long ginger hair sweeping after her. He sat back at his desk motionless, just letting her go, even though he could have run after her to stop her getting on the plane to New York. Instead he let out a sigh, lit a cigarette and reached for a glass of whisky. He promised himself right then, he would not let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Now Maddie had left, he had to make Family Guy a success. He then got back to work. He hadn't stopped for 14 years.

Snapping back from his daydream about his break up with Maddie, he was greeted by his sister Rachael who came bouncing in his office.

'Hey there older brother! So, I just finished recording "bartender", "woman 1" and "old lady" for Family Guy, so just thought I would say bye before I head home.'

'Ok Rach. See you tomorrow.'

'You ok? You look distracted.'

'Fine. Just thinking.'

'Must be serious' she said taking a seat opposite her brother. 'What's up?'

Seth sighed and lent back in his chair 'ok, today I was leaving the meeting and I saw a woman with ginger hair, and for a minute I thought it might be Maddie.'

'Oh my God! Was it her?'

'No, it wasn't. But for the first time in a while I thought about her and, this might sound crazy, but I felt like I missed her like I did when she left all those years ago.'

Rachael looked at her brother. 'So are you going to look for her?'

'I don't know. I want too, but she's probably moved on with someone and to be honest I don't think I could handle it. I mean she was my first love after all.'

'Yes, but face it, she's also the only woman you've ever _really _loved. Besides, she might not have moved on and you two could be happy together!' Seth shuffled in his seat a little but continued to listen to his sister. 'Come on Seth, how often does this happen to you?'

Seth thought about it for a few seconds before sighing. 'You're right. Of course you're right.'

'Tell you what, I used to know her friend Sean, remember him? The gay one?' Seth nodded. 'Well they were inseparable so I bet if anyone knows where she is, what she's doing etc. it will be him. Hell, he used to be closer to her than her twin for crying out loud!'

'So, is that a "my little sister is going to help me" speech?'

'Uh yeah' Rachael nodded enthusiastically with a cheeky grin.

'Ok' he hugged his sister 'but do it quick. I don't want this prolonged. If it gets fucked up I want the humiliation over with as quickly as possible!'

Rachael raised an eyebrow 'Do my ear deceive me? The confident and fearless joker Seth Macfarlane scared of humiliation? Now I've seen it all!'

As his sister left the room, he thought to himself that maybe he could have it all in the end. But, despite him laughing off Rachael's comment, he really was scared that he'd find Maddie happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Living in a city like New York wasn't easy for Maddie at the best of times, but as Family Guy became more and more popular, she saw his face in DVD, poster, album advertisement and film trailer. It was impossible to forget Seth. It was worse in California; she hadn't told anyone connected to Seth she was living there.

Maddie had moved to California after her husband of 2 years had passed away. One of her former Broadway co-stars had moved there and, had a plan to open a dance and theatre school in Pasadena. Dean Martin, whose parents had named him after the Rat Pack singer, was Maddie's dance partner made the move to California after marrying his wife Sharon who lived there, and since moving he had begged Maddie to help him start up a dance business. At the time of her husband's death, their son, Tyler, had only just turned one. They hadn't started kindergarten so Maddie decided to move across the country, away from the memories of New York but close to her friends and brothers to embark on the dance business Dean had spent so long trying to convince her to do.

Sean, a flamboyant gay man, had been Maddie's best friend since their school days. When Maddie found out she was pregnant, it was Sean who bought her chocolate pancakes whenever she was craving, and it was also him who moved down with Maddie after Daniel died. He had held her had through thick and thin so had to move down to California when Maddie made the decision to start a new life with Tyler.

7 years later, 'A Handful of Harmonies' had become a very successful theatre school, so much so, that Maddie was earning a very comfortable living as a dance coach, being able to afford to send her children to private school. Despite being successful in her career and as a mother, she was still very lonely, even though her best friends and brothers were always around her helping her out. A couple of times over those 7 years, she had wanted to call Seth, but had always found a reason not to. Little did she know that Seth had been thinking about her and that right now, him and Rachael had begun their own mission to track her down.

Rachael was struggling to find Maddie, and after a while, she and Seth had both stopped looking for her. He was getting stressed with work especially releasing one movie and trying to manage 3 TV shows. Rachael intensely searched for a few days, but slunk back into her family life with her husband and daughter. Even though they had both stopped searching, they were unaware that everything was about to change for them when Rachael's daughter Bella said to her parents 'Mom, I want to dance!'

Maddie's day was like any other. She packed Tyler's lunch, dropped him off at school, gone to the dance studio to find their secretary Alison on the phone filling in more applications to the school, and Dean beginning his second class of the day. She took herself into her dance studio and changed into her dancing clothes waiting for her advanced Jazz class to arrive. She was stretching in front of the mirror, when Alison came walking in with a bunch of papers.

'Only a couple of new applicants today, is there room in your "ages" 4-5 ballet class?'

'Funnily enough, I have two places left. Those two people there have got lucky!'

'Great! I'll call them right away and tell them they start tonight.'

Maddie smiled as she took the papers from Alison and put them on her side table in the corner of the studio. Her class filed in and Maddie ordered them to rehearse their exam piece. This they did several times as Maddie looked over the application forms of her two new young students. She didn't bat an eyelid when she saw the surname Macfarlane on Bella's form. It just didn't occur to her to think about whose child this might be.

3.45 came, and Maddie picked Tyler up from school, and dropped him off at Sean's house for the night. Maddie and Dean jointly taught 2 evening classes a week, so Sean took Tyler for her. When she arrived back at the studio her class had begun to arrive with parents getting their children ready to dance and gossiping at the side. She greeted them with enthusiasm before walking over to her table. She was sifting through a file when she heard a voice she knew she recognised.

'Hi, I'm here to enrol my daughter, Bella.'

Maddie turned and said 'Oh yes of course, hi there I'm….'

'Maddie Reynolds!'

'Oh wow! Rachael!

The two old friends hugged and smiled liked the Cheshire Cat.

'Did you get married? The name on the school is Miguel.' Rachael's plan to find out about Maddie instantly snapped back into motion as she began to pry about her life.

'Uh, long story, but yes. I did the unthinkable and took my husband's name!'

'Mommy' Bella tugged on her mother's jacket 'who is that lady?'

'Bella, this is one of my old friends'

'Nice to meet you Bella' Maddie crouched down to her level. 'So, you want to learn to dance, do you?' Bella nodded her head shyly and hid behind Rachael who held her hand. 'Most of the class are here so we might as well get started!'

Rachael watched with the other parents while Maddie and Dean taught their ballet class, and thought about what a coincidence it was to see Maddie in California. She could hardly believe her luck that she had tracked her down, but worried about how Seth would take the news that she was married with children. The class ended and Rachael walked with Maddie to the front desk ready to pay for Bella's lessons, all the while making sure she found as much out about Maddie as she could.

'I can't believe you're teaching here, Maddie! The last I heard you had taken Broadway by storm and declared it home!'

'Yeah I know, but duty calls!' said Maddie taking a picture of Tyler out of her purse.

'Wow!'

'He's older than Bella, that's just an old photo.' Maddie looked at the picture proudly with Rachael, who lifted her daughter up on the counter so she could see.

'He looks like you.'

'The ginger hair, I know, but he got most of his dad's looks actually.'

'Between the two of us, we haven't done so bad, have we? Both made it out of Connecticut alive and have settled down with good jobs and husbands!'

'The husband part isn't true, but yeah the rest is.' Rachael looked confused at this statement and stopped smiling when she realised what Maddie was on about.

'So, you're divorced?' Rachael whispered, scared that she would cross some sort of line.

'Not exactly. My husband Daniel died.' Rachael gasped and put a hand to her mouth. '7 years ago now. Tyler was only one. If it hadn't been for him, I don't how I would have got through it.'

'Hell Maddie, I had no idea. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. He was ill for a long time, so we expected it, which in a weird way made it easier to accept he was gone. But, Tyler has uncles and is doing well in school so it's all fine.' Maddie forced a smile but Rachael could tell she didn't want to talk about it at all.

'So how's your brother?' said Maddie changing the subject. Rachael just looked at her. 'C'mon Rach one of us had to mention sooner or later.'

'He's ok.' Rachael smiled 'very busy, but ok. You, know he was talking about you a few weeks ago. You two should meet up!'

'Oh, I don't know Rach, last time we saw each other it didn't really go that well.'

'It was 14 years ago, and you two have grown up, I'm sure you could have a mature conversation.'

'Mature?'

'Yeah, now that you say it, it doesn't sound right does it?!'

The girls laughed briefly. 'I'll see. I have your number so maybe I can call you when I decide if I want to meet with him again?'

The girls hugged once again and vowed to meet up again with each other to catch up properly. Rachael had wanted to find Maddie for Seth, but she too realised how much she missed her friend. Bella waved at Maddie and Rachael led her daughter out, all the while thinking "Maddie is single. She is here. And Seth wants to see her."

The next morning Rachael almost ran into Seth's office to tell him that she had tracked Maddie down. Seth was on the phone when she arrived but she let herself into his office anyway and sat, impatiently waiting for him to get off the phone. This bothered Seth a little and he finished his call quickly and put the phone down.

'Jesus Christ Rach, what is the rush?'

'I found Maddie!'

'Oh my God are you serious?'

'Yes! Last night. She's here in Pasadena. She's one of the founders of the dance school I enrolled Bella at!'

Seth looked at his sister in disbelief. 'Is she ok? How does she look?'

'She's fine; Looks the same as she did 14 years ago.'

'Is she in a relationship?' Seth asked this with butterflies. Rachael's pause lasted for a couple of seconds, but to Seth it felt like time had stopped.

'She isn't in a relationship, but she's not alone either.'

'What do you mean?'

'She has a son.' Seth looked shocked. 'But she's not married. I mean she was but he died.' Rachael added quickly to avoid Seth sinking into sadness.

'Do you know how long she's been here?'

'7 years, I think. Tyler is 8.'

All of a sudden Seth's temper rose and almost aggressively said 'So Maddie has been here for 7 years and I didn't know? And why didn't she look for me? She knew I lived here, she must have done! I haven't exactly lived a secret life!'

'Hey, don't get angry with her! She's had a lot on her mind, what with a baby and a dead husband, so no offence but you probably were the last thing on her mind!'

Seth felt guilty about what he said and Rachael's answer had brought him back to reality. 'I suppose.'

'Are you going to go and see her?'

'Yes.' Seth said instantly. 'I have too.'

'Yes!' Rachael nearly punched the air. Her brother was going to see the love of his life and was going to finally be happy in every aspect of his life.

'How do I see her though? I can't just walk into her class without a kid!'

'Rachael thought about it for a moment and then piped up 'pick up Bella on Thursday night! Double bonus, you get to be a good uncle and you get to talk to Maddie!'

'Well, that's a much better excuse than saying I'm here because I'm doing research for an upcoming episode where Stewie want to learn to ballet dance! Ok, tell Bella Uncle Seth will pick her up Thursday.'

'7:30! Don't forget!'

Rachael left his office so that Seth could get on with his work, but he couldn't concentrate. He had to wait 2 days before he could see Maddie. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, but what he did know was that he didn't want to wait for 2 days either. Only he and Rachael knew why he was so distracted, but he was pretty sure that a few people had figured it out. Alex Borstein gave the game away when she commented pretty lazily 'who's the girl this time?'

That afternoon Seth left work early. He couldn't wait anymore. He drove without thinking to the studio where Maddie worked. When he got there he didn't know what to do. He saw a few people walking out of the studio, some alone, some picking up children, and some in groups gossiping. Seth just sat in his car and muttered to himself 'this doesn't make me look creepy at all!'

A few minutes later, he saw Maddie leave the studio. Rachael was right. She looked the same as she did 14 years ago. Still tall, with long ginger hair, that curled half way down her back. Seth couldn't believe how little she had changed and thought to himself how beautiful she looked, even from a distance. She was followed by a man, who Seth didn't recognise, running to catch up to her, they chatted for a while and then hugged before going separate ways. Seth thought about getting out of his car to go and speak to her, but when he saw her hugging another man, he froze. It was in no way a romantic hug, but a small part of him told him not to say anything. Instead, he just watched Maddie get in her car and drive away. He had let her go again, just like he had 14 years ago; the day they broke up.

He let his head fall to the steering wheel and thought out loud 'why didn't I get out and speak to her? She was right there!'


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was still angry at himself for not speaking to Maddie. She was literally a stone throw away from him and he didn't move from his car. Desperate for some advice, he called the only person who would be able to tell him something he needed to hear.

'Hello' came Rachael's voice after several rings.

'I saw her last night.'

'Wait, what?'

'Last night! I couldn't wait anymore so I went to the studio where she worked and saw her. She was there, and you were right, she looks the same as she did all those years ago!'

'Well, what did she say? What did you say?'

'That's the thing Rach, I got so nervous I couldn't actually get out of the car to go and speak to her.'

'You couldn't speak to her? But you're Seth Macfarlane; you're running 3 shows, making a movie, released a classic jazz album during the era of electronic music, and you sing and speak in front of millions of people all the time! You have no reason to be nervous at this!'

'I'd take any of those right now!'

'I'll tell you what, if you are really that nervous, let's meet after work tomorrow night, and I'll come with you to get Bella. That way the three of us can ease into a conversation, I can take Bella straight home and you and Maddie can speak on your own for a while.'

'Really? You don't think it's a bit pathetic having my sister there?'

'Seth, when I first came out here, you helped me get a job and then gave me a main role in American Dad. It's my turn to help you now. Even in the most pathetic way possible!' She heard Seth laugh over the phone. 'I mean, think about it, Glen Quagmire is judging you right now!'

'Thanks Rach, I get it.'

'See you tomorrow at 7pm. And don't be late.'

Seth and Rachael met after work as planned, and drove separately to the studio so that Rachael could take Bella home and Seth could talk to Maddie as long as he needed. They agreed that he and Rachael would go in together, but Rachael planned to make a quick getaway leaving them alone.

When they got there, they had to wait with the other parents picking their children up. Seth noticed (as he always did) some people looking round and whispering. He didn't enjoy this, but decided it was a small price to pay because he was about to meet Maddie again. The time came and pupils came rushing out of the studio to meet their parents. Rachael couldn't spot Bella, so she headed into the dance studio to find her. Seth was about to follow her when he was stopped by someone.

'Oh my! You're Seth Macfarlane, aren't you?! I'm Dean, co-owner of 'A Handful of Harmonies'. I'm such a big fan of your work!' He held out a hand and Seth shook it graciously, but was annoyed. This man was yet another obstacle holding him back from meeting Maddie.

'Thanks very much' Seth said 'Did you say co-owner?'

'Yes I did'

'I'm actually here to see your partner. Do you know where Maddie is?'

'Yes, she teaches in the dance studio behind you' Dean said pointing. As he did so, Rachael came out of the studio with Bella.

'Ok, you're up Seth!' Rachael gave her brother a hug and lifted Bella up so she could kiss her uncle on his cheek. They left briskly leaving Seth standing alone with Dean.

'Go in if you want; she'll be in there tidying but feel free to talk to her.'

'I won't be imposing?'

'For the man who makes my favourite shows, of course not!' Dean gestured for him to go in and then walked away smiling. Seth took a deep breath and then entered the studio.

The room was big with mirrors and ballet bars on the walls. He looked around and saw Maddie with her back to him; her long ginger hair had been let out of its tight knot and was hanging messily down her back. Seth looked at her, and walked in, making his shoes tap on the wooden floor. Maddie, hearing this, looked around and was stunned at who she saw in front of her. 'Hi Maddie.'

Maddie was almost breathless as she looked at her former love. Even though he had only said two words to her, she couldn't believe how his voice sounded the same as it had 14 years ago. She couldn't do anything at that moment but look at him. He was so tall. They locked eye contact and she gazed into those dark eyes she knew so well. She didn't know whether to speak or even smile. Maddie looked in disbelief. She thought that time had stopped, but Seth broke the silence after a few seconds, and all of a sudden time moved again.

'So are you actually going to speak to me?' Seth smiled as he said this.

'I'm sorry. I'm in shock. I wasn't expecting to see you.'

'My sister meets you again after 14 years, and you think she isn't going to tell me?'

'Deep down I knew she would. You just caught me off guard tonight.'

'One of my many talents!' Seth walked until he was only standing a foot away from Maddie. Her bright blue eyes drew him in like a bird to the sky. They both leant in and hugged impulsively, and for a short time, they were teenagers again. When they broke apart, they relaxed. The awkwardness was now over and they smiled.

'So it's been a while!' Maddie said jokily. They both knew to almost to the day how long it had been. 'How is super-stardom treating you?'

'Fine' Seth said quickly, wanting to avoid the subject. 'How about you? You look great! Really great actually!'

'Thanks.' Maddie blushed. 'I've been busy, as you can probably see.'

'Yeah, Rachael said you have a kid now.'

'I do, I have a son.' Maddie took the photo out of her purse. 'His name is Tyler.'

'He's cute! Looks like you!'

Maddie smiled and snatched the photo back laughing 'that is such a stereotype that all gingers look the same!'

'Funny, that's the second time I've heard a ginger woman say something like that!'

The pair had relaxed finally and it felt as if they were catching up after 2 weeks; not 14 years. They made small talk for about half another more, both stunned by each other's appearance. Both thought that time had served each other well and all the while, they couldn't look away.

'I'm sorry but I have to lock up the studio now.'

'Ok, well should we go and get a drink somewhere? Continue our catch up?'

'Oh shoot, I can't. I have to go and relieve my babysitter.'

'Ok.' Seth's face fell.

'But if you want, why don't you follow me home? I have Tyler but you could meet him, I can get us some diet sprites and we can chat.'

'Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you and Tyler.'

'You won't be. If anything I'll be the world's best Mom of I bring home his comedy God!'

'You let your 8 year old watch Family Guy?' Seth asked as they walked out together. 'Aren't you worried about the language and adult themes? I get so many complaints from parents as it is!

'Relax! Besides, I'm not worried about the language, Hell; he'll learn that from me and my brothers anyway. What annoys me is that it's on TV way past his bedtime every night and he sneaks downstairs to watch it, wakes up in the morning _really _tired; and I'm more worried it will impact his school life!'

Seth laughed at that. Maddie locked the dance studio and waved bye to Dean, who insisted on shaking hands with Seth again. 30 minutes later, they had arrived at Maddie's house in the suburbs. It was an average size, 4 bedroom house with a garden. Seth saw the real reason Maddie had the house, as it was painted olive green with white open window shutters and a matching picket fence, that looked like it had been pulled out of 1952. They both stepped out of the car and began walking towards the door.

'Wow! Your house looks like it's just come off the Desperate Housewives set!'

'Desperate Housewives? Isn't that show a little modern for you?'

'You know, I am so glad you got modern out of that rather than gay!'

'Well the night's young!' Maddie teased as she opened the door. She let Seth in and then closed the door behind her. They had walked in to see Tyler watching TV and Sean sitting next to him reading a fashion magazine.

'Sean, look who found me tonight!'

Seth and Sean also knew each other from school and became friends when he and Maddie started dating. He remembered fondly their performances in the Glee club and Sean's very effeminate yet believable portrayal of Chino in West Side Story. Seth had been a big supporter of Sean in high school when he came out as gay, and Seth was pleased to know that his voice or fashion sense hadn't changed either.

'Oh my Lord, I don't believe it!' said Sean jumping up. He held out his hand, which Seth shook before hugging his old friend. Maddie smiled and then went over to Tyler who hugged his mother and began talking to her in a whispered voice. After a few minutes, Seth and Sean stopped and Sean out his coat on.

'I'll be going now babe' he called from the door; 'you two should totally catch up!' Sean winked and made a "call me" gesture behind Seth's back, before letting himself out.

'Hey Seth, this is my son Tyler.' Maddie's son leapt off the sofa and looked up at Seth with a huge grin on his face revealing dimples on each cheek. He looked a lot like Maddie because of his ginger hair, but facially he obviously looked like his father. Seth crouched down to his level and introduced himself.

'Hi Tyler, I'm Seth. It's really great meeting you!'

'Ha-ha' Tyler laughed 'you sound like the dog on Family Guy!'

'That's because I am the dog on Family Guy!'

'Cool! Are you also Peter and Stewie?'

'Of course I am young man!' Seth said in Stewie's voice. Tyler laughed and Seth began talking to Tyler in all of his different voices. Maddie was in the kitchen getting drinks for them. She smiled as she came back in the room and was pleased to see how taken Tyler was with Seth.

'Ok, Sweetie, time for bed. Go upstairs and brush your teeth!'

'Ok.' Tyler jumped up to go upstairs.

'Say goodnight to Seth please.'

'Night Seth!'

'See you buddy!' Seth replied giving him a fist bump which Tyler giggled at before disappearing.

'I have to go and be a Mom for a little while. Stay here and make yourself comfortable; there are some _quality _magazines to read, or books. I'll be back down in a minute.'

'Sure, go and be a Mom!' Seth said with a reassuring smile. He watched Maddie as she turned to walk upstairs. He didn't look away until she was out of sight, and when she was he let out a sigh and began looking around her lounge at all the photos she had on the walls. They were everywhere; pictures of Tyler and Maddie together, pictures of her and her brother's, her nieces and nephews, friends, a giant canvas of Sean and Maddie on what Seth assumed to be Sean's wedding day given the fact he was wearing a tuxedo and holding another man's hand. Seth smiled while looking at these pictures, pleased to find out that Maddie had been happy for all of those years they were not together.

He continued looking and came across a photo of Maddie and another man, again he did not recognise. The man looked like he was of Spanish descent because of his olive skin and dark hair. He picked up the photo and looked closer. It looked like they were in Italy. Maddie and this man were standing in front of the Trevi fountain, their arms were around each other in a tight embrace and they were smiling genuinely happy smiles.

Seth was so absorbed taking in this picture he barely noticed Maddie come back downstairs. She stood behind him before he felt her breath on the back of his neck. He turned around and saw her there.

'That's Daniel. He was my husband.'

'Yeah I assumed as much. Rachael said he died.' Maddie just nodded. 'You're a brave woman Maddie, you know that? Not many women could go through that and still raise a child and be as strong as you.'

'Well I have to be, don't I? He lost his Dad. He can't have his Mom moping around, can he? Tyler never got to meet his dad so I like to have that photo down so he could see what he looked like.'

'He's a really great kid.'

'Yes he is.' Maddie and Seth looked at each other and smiled. 'You were a big hit with him too. He won't be able to stop talking about you for a while, you know!'

Seth put the photo back on Maddie's mantelpiece. They stood in silence, again just taking in the sight of each other. They were amazed at how comfortable they felt around each other not saying anything.

'It's getting late Maddie, I should be going. I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow; recording and such.'

'Oh. Ok, let me show you out then.'

Maddie walked to the door with Seth. He opened the door and stepped out.

'Hey, I would really love to meet up with you again Maddie. I mean, if you want to.' Seth smiled at her. She smiled back which was promising.

'Sure.' Maddie leant back to pick something off the table by the door. She handed her card to Seth. 'Here's my number, just give me a call.'

'I'll definitely call you!' Seth saluted her with the hand that held her card and that all important number.

'I look forward to it.'

They smiled at each other again and hugged each other. Their hug lasted a lot longer than before. Maddie and Seth held on to each other tightly, bringing back the memories from their relationship. Neither of them stopped smiling. Maddie lifted her head away from him and they looked at each other one more time, all the while still holding each other. It made them sad when they eventually let go, but at the same time excited knowing they were going to be seeing and speaking again soon.

Maddie didn't close the door until she had seen Seth drive away. She sat on her sofa. She couldn't believe what had happened tonight. Potentially the love of her life had found her again. Maddie leant back on the sofa and closed her eyes for no more than a few seconds; her phone rang immediately. She picked it up, thinking he couldn't possibly be calling already.

'Hello?'

'I waited until I saw him leave!' It was Sean calling to find out the gossip.

'Oh, hi Sean.'

'So, tell me everything!'


	4. Chapter 4

Seth didn't go straight home that night, even though it was very late. He drove to Rachael's house faster than he probably should to tell her about his night. It was not his intention at first as he did have a lot of work to do the next day, but he drove past the road Rachael lived down and impulsively drove to his sister's house. When he arrived he saw that his father's car was parked outside and when he got out his father was at the window waving him in.

Seth let himself into the house and walked straight into the lounge where a surprised but excited Rachael jumped up and looked at her brother.

'How did it go?'

'Great' Seth grinned 'really great!'

'Well come on, you. Sit down and tell us what happened.'

Seth began telling Rachael, his father Ron and Rachael's husband Spencer what had happened from the time Rachael had left him with Maddie alone in the studio to going to her house and meeting her son. Ron remembered Maddie well and at one point had half expected her to become his daughter in law.

'So when are you going to see her again?' Rachael couldn't hold in how excited she was for her brother.

'I don't know yet. She gave me her number so I was thinking of ringing her tomorrow. Or do you think that sounds a bit desperate?'

'Not at all son! You have to strike while the iron's hot!' Ron looked around at his family 'Do people still say that?'

'Occasionally Dad, but anyway, we need to get Maddie and Seth together.'

'Rach, do you think I'm incapable of arranging my own dates?'

Rachael laughed 'Oh come on Seth, it took me coming with you to her dance studio until you had the confidence to at least speak to her again.'

'Fair point.' Seth looked down at his feet briefly 'question though Rach; why are you so interested in helping me with my love life?'

'Because, you're my brother. And I just want you to be happy. Like me a Spencer are.' Rachael walked over to her husband who immediately put his arm around her and smiled.

'Do you have feelings for Maddie? Or is it too soon to ask after only _just_ meeting her again?'

Seth began to raise his voice in frustration 'Yes. Ok, I have feelings for Maddie. I probably always have deep down, hence why it hasn't worked with anyone else; but whether its love I'm feeling, I can't say yet.'

The house was silent when Seth finished speaking. They were all deep in thought as to how they could get Seth and Maddie together again.

'I have an idea' Rachael said after a few minutes 'When I bumped into her this week, I told her that we would arrange to meet up. Why don't I turn that plan into a little informal dinner party so she can catch up with all of us?'

'That could work!' Seth said enthusiastically.

'Great! Let's call her tomorrow and see if we can get something planned for next Saturday!'

After hastily planning a dinner party, Seth decided to bid his family goodnight. He drove home with a hopeful feeling inside that him and Maddie could be a couple again. He hadn't admitted to his family that he loved Maddie, but the fact he didn't want to wait to see her again made him think that love was definitely where he was heading. That night, for the first time in 14 years Seth didn't worry himself to sleep about work.

People around Seth had noticed a change in his personality. He was a lot more relaxed at work, enjoyed a bit of banter with his colleges again and smiled a lot more. Word was starting to spread that he was talking to his high school sweetheart once more. Alex Borstein and Mila Kunis couldn't stop asking him about her. At any break they had over a table read, the pair would bombard Seth with questions about Maddie. Seth would get a bit fed up of all the questions but it didn't bother either of them; Alex would always ask 'when do we get to meet her?' and Mila would just smile dreamily and comment 'I love a bit of romance!'

Over the next few days, Seth and Maddie had been in touch with each via text message, email and phone conversations. They found it difficult to find a time and place to meet because Maddie had to look after Tyler and run her business, so they had settled with Seth going over to her house; which was perfect in Seth's mind as he could get to know Tyler and then be alone with Maddie when she put her son to bed.

The night he was due to go to Maddie's, Seth made sure he finished work on time to give himself time to get ready and get round. On his way out of work, Mila had called after him 'remember to buy her flowers and tell her how pretty she is!' Seth arrived at Maddie's house on time. He had taken Mila's advice and bought Maddie a bouquet of sunflowers and Tyler a model of Brian Griffin. He rang the doorbell and almost instantly it was answered by Tyler.

'Hi Seth!' Tyler bounced backwards to let Seth in.

'Hey buddy!'

'Hey Mom, Seth's here!'

Maddie came bustling out of the kitchen when she heard Seth and Tyler talking. 'Hi Seth' Seth kissed Maddie on the cheek and hugged her, making Tyler giggle. He handed her the sunflowers he had bought her.

'These are for you Maddie, and I got this for you buddy' he gave Tyler they Brian toy which was well received. He thanked Seth before running straight in the lounge to play with it. Seth followed Maddie into the kitchen.

'Seth, these are beautiful' she said putting them in a vase. 'Thank you, I love them.'

'You're welcome. I assume sunflowers are still your favourites?' Seth smiled at her, secretly hoping he was winning her over.

'Absolutely, I haven't changed a lot in that respect. Would you like some wine?'

'Are you having some?'

'Yes!'

'Even on a school night?' Seth raised an eyebrow at her playfully.

'Yeah. Tyler can hop on the bus tomorrow morning if I feel a bit hungover!'

Seth laughed 'Then get me a glass!'

Maddie poured a couple of glasses of Chardonnay. They clinked glasses and chatted happily in the kitchen. After a while Tyler joined them and Seth proceeded to make Tyler laugh speaking in Roger's voice. Maddie laughed along with them. It made her so happy that she and her ex-boyfriend were getting along, and her son liking Seth made her even happier.

They ate dinner together and Tyler entertained Seth by telling him about his science project. Seth seemed to be genuinely interested in it, and even began helping him with some ideas. As much as Seth liked bonding with Tyler, he was secretly glad when Maddie put him to bed so that he could be alone with Maddie. She came back downstairs and the pair sat on the sofa together; a few centimetres separating them.

'This has been such a great night.'

'You don't miss eating in 5 star hotels or sitting in VIP lounges then?'

'That's only what you see in magazines or on websites Maddie. What with my job, I'm so busy I'm lucky if I get to eat a sandwich when I get home!'

Maddie laughed 'Yeah right!'

'It's true!' Seth looked right into Maddie's eyes 'You don't believe me, do you?'

'I can't imagine you'd lie, but-'

'That's because I won't!' Maddie didn't have time to finish her sentence before Seth cut her off. They both smiled at each other, and for a second Seth thought of kissing her. He nearly leaned in, but the fact that her kid was asleep upstairs stopped him. He needed to see her completely on his own and fast. Out of everyone he had dated in the past, his feelings for Maddie were growing the fastest he had ever known and if he didn't let her know soon, he knew he wouldn't recover very easily.

'Are you busy this Saturday night, Maddie?'

'Why?'

'Well, Rachael is planning an informal dinner party; it will be her, Spencer, my Dad and his wife, a few people we work with and you. You could stay in my spare room too since you live a bit of a distance from us, so what do you say?'

'Oh, I would, but I won't be able to get a babysitter for Tyler. My brothers all live on the other side of the state, Dean and Sean will both be working, so there's no one else who could take him at such short notice.'

'Oh, well why don't I call Rach? She'll be getting Bella a nanny, so you could leave Tyler with her.'

'I don't think so, I don't like leaving Tyler with anyone I don't know.'

'Maddie, I guarantee he will be fine. The nanny Rachael uses is perfectly trustworthy and is qualified.'

'Still, I'm not leaving my kid with someone I don't know. I'm sorry Seth, but the answer has to be no for now.'

'Don't worry Maddie. I should have known you wouldn't want to leave Tyler with someone you weren't comfortable with.'

'I'm sorry Seth, it's just-'

Seth cut Maddie's sentence off again and held one of her hands gently 'Don't feel like you need to explain. You're a good mother Maddie. Besides they'll be other parties and nights out we can go to!'

'So you don't mind?'

'No. I'll just miss having you there, that's all.'

They held hands for a little while longer. Maddie rested her head on Seth's shoulder and they just sat like that. He felt the urge to kiss her again, but was worried that it was too soon. They had, after all, only just reunited.

When Seth left, he hugged Maddie again for a long time, which Maddie did not resist. They held on to each other as if they were not going to see each other for another 14 years. He thought that she must have feelings for him too as she hadn't given him reason to suggest otherwise. Determined to keep his spirits up, he knew that it wasn't Maddie's fault and if she could come to the party, she would. He wondered whether he should call Rachael and put it back a week or two.

As soon as Seth left, she was on the phone to anyone she could think of to see if she could find someone to look after Tyler. She was just about to give up when she decided to make one last call to her parents.

Both would have been surprised if they knew the effort they were going to, to see each other again. Without saying it out loud or to each other, Seth and Maddie had both decided that they wanted to give their relationship another go.

'Right, if you really want to see Maddie again, I suggest you call her and arrange a _proper_ date with her.' Ron had followed his son to work, determined to get him to face up to his real feelings for Maddie again. Many of Seth's colleagues turned their heads listening to the father-son discussion.

'Dad, I think we're getting ahead of ourselves a little, I mean we have only just met again.'

'You can't wait for her to call you, you know. If you want it, make it happen.' Seth raised an eyebrow at his father. 'Don't give me that look! How'd you think I got your mom? When I met her, we made arrangements to see each other immediately because I didn't want her to be with anyone else.'

'That's a compelling argument.'

'I'm just saying! Your sister showed me a picture of Maddie on her website and she is a very attractive woman, even with a kid! And she will meet someone else if you don't take the opportunity to meet up with her. You didn't hesitate when the offer for Family Guy on Fox became an option, did you?'

'I can't believe you're bringing that up!'

'Well it's the truth isn't it? You wanted that and you got it. Is Maddie worth enough to you to you?'

'Yes! Obviously she is!' Seth tone of voiced softened a little and almost sadly said 'clichéd as it sounds dad; she's the one that got away.'

The pair wandered into Seth's office, getting away from all the turning heads and general nosiness from his staff. Seth sat at his desk after Ron had hugged his son triumphantly. After all, he had got Seth to admit he still wanted to be with Maddie.

'Call her. Now!' Ron turned to walk out of Seth's office just as Seth pressed play on his voicemail machine, and the two heard a message from the girl they had been talking about for the last few days. He watched Seth's face light up as he listened:

'_Hi, it's me. Listen, I managed to get my parents to watch Tyler for the whole weekend, so if the invitation to the dinner party and spare room is still there, I'd love to come. So give me a call either way and let me know. Ok? Bye…oh it's Maddie by the way!'_

'Looks like your luck is beginning to turn!' said Ron sarcastically with a smile!

'Dad, get out of here!' Seth smiled at his Dad while picking up the phone and dialling Maddie's number. His heart raced as her phone rang several times. It was just about to go to her voicemail when someone picked up the phone. They confirmed plans for the weekend immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie's father Andy picked a tearful Tyler up the next morning. She had reassured her son that she was only going away for one night, and the promise of fried chicken for dinner the next evening cheered him up. Tyler waved to his mother out of the window of his grandfather's car and she waved back. Her bag was already packed for the evening, and as soon as Tyler had gone away for his weekend, she prepared for hers. She only had one dance class that morning and she had her car packed so she could drive straight to Seth's house. As she was getting ready to leave the studio, Sean called her to make sure she was going to tell him everything.

By the time she had locked up, Maddie was so glad to drive to Seth's house. After a 30 minute journey, Maddie drove up the very long drive way and hadn't even switched off the ignition of her car when Seth stood at the door to greet her!

'Nice car! Very "working mother!"' He said as she stepped out.

'Well, when one has a baby, one has to get rid of her 2-people Lexus, bite the bullet and invest in a 4-door Hyundai that looks a bit like a box on wheels.'

'Obviously one of the unwritten joys of having a kid' Seth laughed as they hugged each other. He took her bag and led her into his house and through to the kitchen. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Could I be really awkward, and have a cup of coffee?'

'Sure. Cream, no sugar, right?'

'I can't believe you still remember how I take my coffee.' Maddie smiled as she watched him pour coffee granules into the machine.

'Of course I do!' Seth looked at her and smiled back. He continued to talk to Maddie as he made them coffee; 'I also remember that you kicked that guy Freddie Evers in the nuts when he threatened Sean after he came out of the closet at high school!'

'I think I had a good reason to do that though.'

'To be honest, that was when I decided I liked you so much.'

'When I kicked a guy in the nuts?' Maddie said with a confused look on her face.

'Yeah, I thought it was endearing actually. You really protected your friend and I liked that.'

'You liked me when I kicked a guy in the nuts!' Maddie said again to clarify what Seth was saying.

'Surprisingly yes! Although, it did terrify me ever so slightly.'

'Well that was my aim and no one has threatened him since!'

'I'll drink to that!' Seth said handing Maddie her coffee. They clinked mugs jokily and sipped them quietly for a while. 'So would you like the tour of the house?'

'Sure, why not!'

Seth grabbed the bags and showed Maddie where she would be staying the night. He took her upstairs and guided her to the room she would _allegedly_ be staying in. If the night went the way he wanted, he knew Maddie would not be sleeping in that bed! He then took her to the balcony in his room and let her see the view of the LA skyline. She was amazed at the view and leant on the railings with her arms folded taking it all in. Seth followed her lead and leant in the same way. They talked a little while more only moving when Seth pointed something out.

Eventually they left the balcony and went downstairs to see the rest of the house. They walked through the kitchen, through to the lounge and down the hall to a room filled with DVDs all around the walls and several squashy chairs and sofas facing a giant screen.

'Wow Seth, this is amazing! Look at all these movies!'

Seth didn't have time to respond as his home phone started ringing. He left the room to answer it, leaving Maddie to look at all the DVDs around her. She saw they were labelled according to genre. All the ones she expected to see were there and she worked her way around the room looking at sci-fi movies, musicals, crime, mystery, and Hitchcock (he had his own category of film according to Seth). She laughed out loud when she saw that Star Wars had been categorized as religion; 'typical' she thought to herself. He came back in the room as Maddie had come to a curious genre of film entitled "high school".

'Sorry about that, it was just Rachael telling us to go over at 7.30 tonight.'

Maddie had picked a DVD off the shelf and look closely at it.

'Oh my God!' she exclaimed.

'What have you got?' Seth went over to her.

'You have our version of West Side Story from high school on DVD?'

'Oh yeah, I forgot I had that.' Seth took the film from her and put it in the DVD player.

'I can't believe it! It was on an old fashioned video tape the last time I saw it. And I thought all of those copies had been destroyed!' She sat on the sofa so she was facing the TV straight on. Seth sat next to her.

For the next two hours, they watched the performance that made them a couple. They laughed through it and spoke the dialogue they could remember. When it came to the part when they kissed for the first time, they went completely silent. Seth looked over at Maddie who looked back at time. They didn't need to say anything, but they were both thinking about how wonderful that musical was. When the DVD was finished, Seth switched the TV off.

'You'll have to let me borrow that so I can show it to Sean.'

Seth sighed. 'That was the best part of high school, wasn't it?' He smiled, but remained very serious.

'It really was.' Maddie fidgeted and quickly changed the subject 'What time is it?'

'Oh dear! 6.45! We have to be at Rachael's in 45 minutes!'

'Hell, we had better get ready!'

Maddie and Seth changed in separate rooms. Seth was ready first and waited for Maddie in the hall. He wore black trousers and a matching shirt so he wouldn't clash with whatever fashion choice she had decided on. After waiting in the hall for around 20 minutes, he heard Maddie make her way down stairs.

'Wow' Seth looked at Maddie as she walked down the stairs towards the front door. She was wearing a fitted teal coloured satin dress that stopped just above her knees. She paired it with simple black jewellery, a black blazer and court shoes. The pair of them looked as if their clothing choices were planned. Maddie reached the bottom of the stairs and ran her fingers through her curly hair.

'I haven't had a wow in a while.'

'Can't imagine why! You look stunning.'

'Thanks.' Maddie blushed slightly. 'So shall we go?'

'Yeah. The car is waiting.' He gestured Maddie out and held the door open as she got in. Seth had booked a driver for the night so that they could both drink and socialize. As they travelled to Rachael's home, Seth and Maddie kept talking. They literally couldn't stop talking to each other. Most of the time they didn't know what they were talking about, just as long as they kept listening to each other's voice.

They arrived at Rachael's home and were greeted by Rachael and Spencer. Maddie was introduced to those people she didn't know by Rachael and Seth who made sure she felt welcome.

'There she is! Haven't seen you in years! How have you been kiddo?' Ron hugged Maddie.

'I've been great, thanks. How about you?'

'Can't complain.'

'I was sorry to hear about Perry's passing. That must have been a tough time for you.'

'Yes it was tough. But I remarried recently.' Ron gestured to his wife to come over who shook Maddie's hand. Seth stayed by Maddie's side as she talked to Ron. He noticed his father occasionally glancing up at him as if to say "it's now or never."

After a while, Rachael whisked Maddie away to get a glass of wine and catch up, so Seth was left alone. He stood at the back of the room and watched the two girls laughing and chatting to each other. A few minutes later he was joined by Spencer.

'You'll never know how excited Rachael was when she found Maddie.' Spencer said.

'Really? I never would have guessed the way she bounced into my office last week!'

'Rachael half-filled me in with the story, but between you and me, what went on there?'

Seth took a deep breath. 'Honestly? She was the love of my life. We went out for little over 5 years. We saw each other as much as we could while we were at college and made it work until I got offered a job in L.A. After that, I started becoming more and more ambitious and she hadn't even graduated before she got offered her first Broadway role and slowly we just stopped finding time to meet up and talk. When I got offered the chance to do Family Guy, I took it and basically let Maddie leave. Biggest regret ever.'

'Well fuck Seth! I think you could do with this.' Spencer handed him a glass of Jack Daniels, which Seth gratefully took a drink of. 'That's got to be the first time since I met you that I've seen you so serious.'

'I can't hide behind the jokes and stupid voices forever, can I?'

'What's it like between the two of you now?'

'I don't know. I mean, I know I want to be with her again, but she has a child now and I don't know where that leaves me in her situation.'

'Talk to her then. Tell her that you still love her and-'

'Whoa! I never said the word love!'

'That's what you are implying mate.' Spencer took a mouthful of his drink and grinned at Seth. 'See? You're not even denying it!'

'I'm glad you spotted that and not Rachael. I'd never hear the end of it otherwise.'

'So is it love your feeling then.'

'I feel like we're a cosmopolitan and a glossy magazine away from becoming two women!' Seth commented sarcastically. Spencer continued to stare at Seth, determined to get him to say the words. 'Ok. I admit it. I still love her. But don't you think it's a bit fast for me to be feeling this way?'

'What's too fast?' Rachael had re-joined them.

'Where's Maddie gone?'

'She got a call from her kid and is taking it in the den. Not sure how long she'll be. So what are you two talking about?'

Spencer looked at Seth who gave him an "if you must" look. 'Seth was just admitting he loves Maddie.'

'I KNEW IT!'

'Keep your voice down Rach! I don't want everyone here knowing, I haven't even told Maddie yet.'

'I'm sorry Seth, it's just this is so amazing!'

'Amazing if she feels the same!'

'Why wouldn't she?'

'I don't know it's just-' Seth stopped in his tracks when his father tapped him on the shoulder.

'One of you might want to go and check on Maddie in the den.'

'Is she ok? What's wrong?' Seth sounded concerned.

'I'm not sure but she sounded a bit tearful, so I think one of you should see if she's alright.'

Seth immediately left the room and walked down the hall to a room at the back of the house his family had always referred to as the den. It was a small office like room which had a sofa, a bean bag and housed all of Rachael and Spencer's books. Seth approached the room to find the door had been left ajar and the light from the lamp was glowing out of it. He heard that Maddie was on the phone and sounded like she was reading something, so he waited outside the door and listened.

'Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to a smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a-'**

She had her phone on loudspeaker as Seth kept hearing muffled voices on the phone.

'_Ok, Maddie, we're all good this end, he's asleep now.'_

'Thank God!'

'_Don't be so hard on yourself honey, Tyler is fine. Now, go back and enjoy your party.'_

'Ok Dad. Love you.'

'_Love you too honey.'_

Seth heard a beep as Maddie hung up the phone. He still waited outside the door expecting her to come out, but she didn't. He needed to let Maddie know he was there for her, so gently knocked on the door and let himself in. Maddie jumped off the sofa and quickly wiped her tears away, trying desperately to stop crying.

'Hey what's up?' Seth asked her softly.

'Oh nothing really.' Maddie spoke in stifled sobs. 'Me and Tyler are reading Harry Potter at night so I found Rachael's book on the shelf and just thought I would read to him on the phone. And I'm upset because I feel guilty.'

Seth went over to Maddie who sat back on the sofa. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. 'Why are you feeling guilty?'

'Tyler rang me saying he couldn't sleep and then he started crying because I couldn't get to him and I panicked because I couldn't calm him down.' She put her hand on her forehead and then turned and rested her head on Seth's shoulder who responded by putting both arms around her.

'Don't feel guilty.'

'How can I not? I'm a single mother, Seth. Guilt has become part of my everyday life.' She put her head in her hands.

'You can have a break and still be a good Mom.'

'I know, but I'm trying to be two parents at once and I feel like I'm in over my head.'

'Then let me be there for you. Even if it's just to bring you pizza on a Friday night!'

Maddie laughed briefly. 'Thanks Seth.'

'I mean it.' Seth looked seriously into Maddie in the eyes. 'I am _really_ going to be there for you.'

Maddie smiled and rested her head back on Seth's shoulder and they peacefully sat there like they did in her own house a few nights ago. It was relaxing for both of them as Seth finally thought he was giving Maddie the comfort she needed. He didn't want to let her down like he had before. They were only interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

'Hey' Rachael poked her head round the door. 'Are you two joining us for dinner now?'

'Sure.'

Seth lead the way as Rachael hugged her friend before following him. As they sat down, Maddie began to relax more. She let her guard down and laughed at all the little anecdotes the Seth's family and friends had to say. Before long, Rachael and Maddie turned to each other and began chatting about motherhood and their kids.

The night turned out to be very enjoyable. The wine ran freely and the food was delicious. By the end of the night, as everyone was leaving slowly, Maddie and Seth stayed for one last drink with Ron, his wife, Rachael and Spencer. Just the six of them.

'Well, I've got to say' Rachael began 'this has been a truly fantastic night.'

'Yes it has; and as a footnote to that' Ron turned to Maddie 'it's wonderful to have your ginger hair gracing this family with its presence again! Cheers!'

They all laughed and raised their glasses. 'I couldn't have put it better myself!' Seth said and looked affectionately at Maddie as he did so.

'Thank you all for the invite.' Maddie said and took a sip of her wine.

'You're welcome sweetie!' Rachael smiled. She was so pleased to have her friend back. 'You know, next time we should get Sean to come along. Does he have a partner?'

'Yes. His name is Lee and he's a lawyer. They married 3 years ago now.'

'That's wonderful! Well why don't we all go out for drinks soon?'

'I would love that! And so would he actually.' Maddie turned to Seth 'he was really happy to see you, you know.'

'We had some good times.' Seth's family looked around at him staring blankly. 'Ok' he continued 'I just heard that in my head the way you must have heard it, and that's not good, is it?'

Everyone laughed and even Seth joined in. Maddie was the last to stop laughing and Seth couldn't help but notice how her laugh completely filled room. It was so happy and carefree. It was in that moment Seth was 100% certain that he would make Maddie his again.

****Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stones quote taken from Chapter 6, page 84 (2000 paperback) No copyright intended.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachael hugged Maddie and her brother as they left, and felt quite happy that she had played the part of cupid over the last couple of weeks. 'I'm the real matchmaker there! If it hadn't have been for me being the encouraging younger sister, he'd still be sitting in his office feeling sorry for himself.' She said to Spencer as they watched them drive away from the door.

As they drove back to Seth's house, Seth noticed that Maddie was quiet. He couldn't pinpoint why though.

'Are you ok?' he asked as they arrived back.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She said with a timid smile. Seth was walking Maddie to her room, wondering when it was the right time to say what he needed to say to her.

'Are you sure?'

'I think I'm just a bit tired. It's been a long and somewhat emotional night.'

'Well sure, you were worried about your son.'

'No, I mean good emotional. If you don't include that half an hour I was upset earlier, I've actually been really happy. I really needed it.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' Seth paused. 'You know, you deserve a bit of happiness after all that work you do. Running a business is difficult; I know that much, but doing it while raising a child must be exhausting.'

'I don't mind. I mean, I love Tyler more than words, but it has been nice having a break this weekend.' They stopped when they reached the guestroom.

'Right, here you go. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning.'

'You too.'

Seth hugged Maddie for a while and she held on to him tightly. When they broke apart Maddie turned to go in the bedroom but stopped at the door frame and looked at Seth who was then turning around to make his way back down the hall.

'Thank you Seth.'

'For what?'

'For being such a gentlemen when I needed a shoulder tonight.'

'It wasn't completely selfless, Maddie. I'm trying to stop feeling guilty myself and make up for what I did to you all those years ago.'

'What did you do?'

'I had you and I let you go. All for a stupid TV show.'

'It's not stupid! I wasn't completely blameless. I should have made more of an effort to be here with you too.'

'Stop it Maddie. It was my fault. You did what you had to do. I should have fought harder to keep you.' His tone was aggressive but Maddie could tell he was angry at himself.

'Calm down! We both should have made more of an effort, but Seth, that's all in the past now. Don't regret it. Sean always says to me "everything happens for a reason" so this is no exception. Everything is going to work out, Seth. Trust me.'

Seth smiled cautiously 'I can't believe you are being so good about all of this.'

'I like looking at situations with the glass half full!' she playfully punched his arm, before he took her by surprise and hugged her again. This time when they broke apart, he kissed her cheek, still not having the courage to kiss her properly. Maddie stood still as she watched Seth turn away once again.

'Seth wait-'

Maddie didn't finish her sentence as Seth had turned back around, forgetting his fear, and was kissing her. He held her face with both hands, as Maddie held on to his arms. Without breaking apart, they went into the bedroom, and Maddie pushed the door shut before putting her arms around his neck. He responded by moving his hands down her body and resting on her waist. Their kiss was passionate as they had just satisfied a 14 year craving. It felt good to be back in each other's arms after years of longing.

They moved further into the room. They only broke away from their kiss for a second when Seth picked her up and laid her on the bed. He lay next to her and cupped her face with one hand while the other began searching for the zip of her dress. Maddie had sensed his excitement and had begun unbuttoning his shirt. She took it off him to reveal his smooth chest and hard pecks.

'Someone get a personal trainer?' Maddie said with a grin as she broke away from their kiss briefly.

'Didn't get it by sitting at my desk if that's what you mean!' He replied, unzipping her dress and pulling it over her head. Seth noticed Maddie gasped, but not in an aroused way. He looked up her to see her biting her lip and looking frightened. 'What's up?' he whispered.

Maddie didn't reply but looked down nervously at her stomach. Seth looked too and then looked back at her innocently. She continued to look at her stomach before whispering 'my scar. From my C-section.'

'Oh my God, is it painful? Have I hurt you?' Seth panicked slightly.

'No! It's just, all of a sudden I'm very aware that it's there, and you can see it.'

'Why?' Seth cupped her face 'you're beautiful.'

'It doesn't bother you?'

'Never.' Seth replied as he gently felt her scar before moving down and kissing it tenderly.

Her hands moved over his chest and then made their way down and unbuttoned his trousers, feeling the impact she had made on him. She pushed his trousers to the floor. They were now both in their underwear. Their skin made contact, but the clothing they were left in, kept each other away from more. Seth moved Maddie's bra strap down her arm and kissed her neck as she began kissing him. Maddie felt Seth trying to undo her bra clasp and stopped kissing her while he tried to undo it. He removed it and threw it behind him to see her breasts. He touched them gently. He was surprised at the familiarity of her and how he felt the same way now as he did 14 years ago.

They both began breathing heavily. Without any more hesitation, they removed the rest of the clothing that were keeping each other apart. Now very aware of what was about to happen, Maddie pulled Seth towards her to let him know she wanted him. And then it happened. 14 years apart and they were acting like young lovers. Their breaths were deep as their love making became more and more enthusiastic. After a while, they both began gasping each other's names and came almost simultaneously.

They laid down on the bed breathing deeply after their passionate love making. It was hot and sweaty, yet they still lay closely next to each to each other, their bodies touching. Maddie's arm was above her head, her hand was linked with Seth's which was in the same position.

'That was amazing.' Maddie said as she looked up at the ceiling. Seth let go of Maddie's hand, rolled over and kissed her again, holding her cheek, while at the same time Maddie ran her fingers through his hair. They stopped kissing and smiled.

'It really was.'

'You have a lot of nice moves!'

'I saved all the best for you!'

'Was this part of your plan then?'

'I'm not going to lie; the night went as I wanted it to.' Maddie tutted at him playfully as they linked hands. 'You didn't seriously think you were going to have your own room tonight did you?'

'Well it's you, so no. I had a feeling deep down the night would end like this.'

Seth leaned in a kissed her again. 'It feels so good to be able to kiss you again Maddie.'

'Same. Makes me realise how much I've missed you.'

They lay on their sides facing each other. They still held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

'Hey Maddie, I know this is going to sound crazy seeing as we've only just met again, but I want you to know I'd so love it if we could make another go of it.'

'Another go tonight?'

'No I mean for good.' Maddie looked surprised and gasped slightly. 'Maddie think about it, you said yourself everything happens for a reason and we're both older now, we can make a new start and I know I still want to be with you because I love you!' she smiled at him. 'Seriously, I don't think I ever stopped!'

Maddie pulled Seth towards her and kissed him. 'Ok.'

'Ok?'

'Let's do it. Let's try again. We've done the whole dating thing and slept together, so no surprises there!'

'Seriously? You mean it?'

'Yes!' Maddie touched Seth's face. 'Seth, I love you too.'

The pair held each other tightly and kissed. It was a deep kiss that lead to another passionate love making session. They both felt as if they were in a movie, because nights of passion, deep kisses and love declarations usually only happen on the screen.

They finished and again smiled and laughed gleefully. Their night of sex tired them both out. As they slept, they were both happy. The happiest each had felt in years. Seth woke up in the night and laid thinking about whether this night could have been his whole life if he hadn't let Maddie go.

Seth lay awake for about an hour, just blinking into the darkness of the room. He looked over at her while she slept and couldn't believe how lucky he was. He finally had everything he wanted in life; a great job, wonderful friends, a good social life and now he had Maddie. The love of his life had come back to him and he wasn't planning on letting her go this time. Even if it meant sacrificing a TV show, she wasn't going anywhere.

Maddie turned over in her sleep and put her arm across his chest. He put his arms around her, holding on to her as if she needed protecting of some sort. Finally Seth dozed off, holding Maddie in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun broke through a crack in the curtains the next morning. Specks of dust that caught the light sparkled in and out of the shadows of the room. Seth and Maddie woke up at the same time, and stared happily at the ray of sun that had broken through, still holding each other. They hadn't moved from that position all night, and smiled and kissed, still not believing their luck.

'I hope you know Rachael will be round here later to find out what happened.' Seth said.

'Well that's all fine, but I hope we won't be going into _too_ much detail!'

'Never! But we will have to tell her a bit, she's been cheering this on since we met again.'

'Why did you decide to find me again?'

'Why?'

'Yeah. Why now? Rachael just said it kind of happened out of the blue.'

'Honestly, about a month ago, I was at a meeting at the Fox Broadcasting Headquarters and I saw a woman who looked exactly like you, and it brought all the memories of our relationship back. So I just decided that I had to find out how you were.'

'A month ago! Wow, you managed to track me down pretty fast.'

'Yeah. Out of all the dance classes in California, Bella walks into yours!'

'Nice rewrite!'

'Funny old world isn't it?' Seth kissed Maddie on the forehead and held her hand.

They spent a little more time in bed together, but decided to get up when Maddie's phone rang. She took the call as it was Tyler, so Seth dressed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Maddie talked to her son for 20 minutes. She went downstairs wearing her underwear and Seth's black shirt from the night before.

'Very nice!' said Seth as he plated up waffles and strawberry syrup. 'I can't decide if you wear the shirt better or I do.'

'I think we both pull it off!'

'I'd like to pull it off you!' Seth said seductively as Maddie took her breakfast and laughed.

'That's the kind of humour I remember! I was starting to think you'd lost your touch!'

'Doesn't go away for that long, my humour!'

They ate breakfast while they talked about their night. They were just so happy. Eventually Maddie got up to have a shower and get dressed, while Seth stayed downstairs to tidy up. Like clockwork, Seth heard the doorbell ring, and opened the door to find his sister standing there.

'Where is she?' Rachael said as she walked in to the kitchen.

'Upstairs. She's just jumped in the shower.' Rachael smiled at her brother. 'What's that look for?'

'You know…' Rachael poured herself some coffee waiting for Seth to reply, but the reply never came. 'What happened last night? But don't go into any detail, please! I'm just looking for a simple answer.'

'Right here's the short version of what happened last night: we came home, talked for a little while, walked her to her room and then I kissed her.' Rachael gasped happily and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. 'And she kissed me back.'

'Yes!' Rachael hugged her brother. 'I knew it! I knew you'd be able to win her back! So are you back together?'

'Yes. We are going to give it another go!'

'Oh that's so great! Good for you Seth.'

'I couldn't have done it without you Sis!' Rachael blushed 'seriously, I mean it! Without you I would still be sitting at my desk day dreaming about her and working myself into an early grave.'

'Look, I know you've made a name for yourself being the creator of modern comedy and master of the animated voices, but it's really nice to see this side to you for a change.'

'I'm only human, Rach!'

On that note, Maddie was heard walking down the stairs. She walked in to find Rachael and Seth looking at her. Rachael was grinning broadly over her coffee as Seth walked over to Maddie and put his arm around her waist; her curly hair tickling the side of his face.

'Well, I'm not going to over stay my welcome. I'll leave you two alone.'

'No it's ok hon, stay for a while!' Maddie said.

'That's ok.' Rachael hugged Maddie 'I just came to find out the gossip and see if my future as a matchmaker was worth pursuing!'

'You did good kid!' Seth piped up as he put his arm around Maddie again.

'Thanks. Well Seth I will see you tomorrow and Maddie, I'll see you at Bella's next class!'

Rachael let herself out, and Maddie and Seth were left alone again.

'So curly girl, what's the plan?' Seth said holding her waist with both hands. Maddie rested her hands on his shoulders.

'Well, Ty is coming home at 3pm. So I need to make sure I'm home when he gets back.'

'Ok.'

'Do you want to come round? Sundays at mine usually include checking homework, cooking dinner and getting Ty's school bag ready. Fancy helping out, or do you have plans?'

'No plans. I'd love to see Tyler again and spend more time with you. Seeing as I have to work in the morning, shall I drive and follow you back to your house?'

'Yeah sure.' She wrapped her arms firmly round his neck and they kissed. They couldn't stop. He held Maddie tightly too; wanting to make her feel loved and wanted. Maddie wanted Seth to feel exactly the same way he made her feel.

An hour later, Maddie was all packed and driving back to her house. As she drove, she was constantly checking her mirrors to make sure Seth was still following her. Maddie arrived back first and was getting out of her car when Sean came out of his house next door and ran up to her.

'Oh my God, I am mad at you! You didn't call me last night to tell me what was going on! What happened?'

'You're about to find out!' Maddie said as Seth pulled up on the drive.

'Oh wow!' Sean exclaimed as Seth came walking over to them.

'So sorry I didn't call, I was kind of busy. As you can tell!'

'Yes you were!' Sean said in a half giggle.

Maddie hugged her friend and whispered in his ear 'I'll tell you about it tomorrow.'

'Ok babe, love you.' Sean said with a smile. 'Hey Macfarlane: look after my girl!'

'You know I will, Sir!' Seth saluted Sean cheekily.

Sean waved them off and ran back to his house with a slight skip in his step. Maddie opened the house up, put her bag in the hall and shut the door behind her. It was 2:30pm, so she had some more time alone with Seth before Tyler came back. They went into the kitchen, where Seth twirled Maddie around and started kissing her deeply again. She had her arms around his neck and he was holding her waist. Occasionally they giggled while kissing as if they were teenagers. They were just happy again. They stopped abruptly when they heard the door open and Tyler came running into the kitchen to meet them.

'Hi Mom!'

'Hey sweetie!' Maddie picked Tyler up and hugged him 'how was your weekend baby?'

'It was fun! Hi Seth!'

Maddie put Tyler down and he went over to Seth who gave him a high five. After a minute, Maddie's father Andy came walking in the kitchen. 'Good lord, Tyler, you're wearing Granddad out.'

'Dad! You're early!'

'Well only by 20 minutes Maddie.' He paused as he recognized Seth.

Andy was a retired army sergeant who now spent time coaching troubled youths in California. He was very tall and physically intimidating, with a deep voice to match. Andy had never had a problem with his only daughter dating Seth when she was younger, having been friendly with his parents, but Maddie and Seth both worried slightly as he walked in. His authority was still present even in his older years.

'Well, well, well, Maddie, when you said you were meeting an old friend this weekend, I had no idea this was the friend you were referring to!' Andy crossed his arms and looked from Seth to Maddie.

'Dad, you remember Seth, right?'

'How can I not?' he reluctantly held his hand out to Seth, who shook it.

'Nice to see you again Mr Reynolds.'

'We're not strangers, call me Andy please. I get enough adolescent tearaways call me that!' he said lazily, before turning to his daughter. 'So, had a good night last night?'

'Wonderful actually, I got to catch up with Seth and his family. It was great.'

'How is your family Seth?' Andy enquired.

'Very well, thanks. Rachael is married with a little girl and my dad remarried recently too, the rest all still live out New England way.'

'Seth made that show on TV Granddad!' Tyler said excitedly 'Seth, do the voices! Talk like Peter!'

'Will you stop being so bossy!' Maddie said in a kind but firm manner.

'I know what Seth created, not something I personally enjoy, but it appeals to a lot of the young boys I coach.'

'Ok Dad, thanks for bringing Tyler back. Ty, go and say bye-bye to grandpa!' Maddie changed the subject in a rush speedily trying to get her father out.

'Bye little man!' Andy hugged his grandson. He acknowledged Seth once again before hesitantly leaving Tyler with him, and walked to the door with Maddie. He hugged his daughter before stepping outside.

'Hey Maddie, be careful, ok?'

'I am careful.'

'I'm just worried about Ty more than anything.'

'He's fine. He likes Seth and Seth like him, there is nothing to be worried about.' Andy sighed and raised his eyebrows at his daughter. 'Don't start Dad. You used to like Seth when we dated in High School. And you were really good friends with Ron and Perry so it's not like he's a stranger, which-' Maddie held her hand up to her father 'you stated when he called you Mr Reynolds a few minutes a go!'

'Yes I liked him then and I'm sure he is wonderful with Ty, but he did break your heart honey.'

'We broke each other's hearts, Dad. We were both too career driven back then, but we're both grown up now. I trust him and we are _going_ to make this work again.'

'I never said I didn't trust him! It's the paparazzi I was going to say about.'

Maddie looked thoughtfully for a moment. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.'

'He's a nice guy Maddie, and if he makes you happy then I will always support you. But he is very, very famous honey and he gets a lot of media attention, and the concern going through my mind right now is that Ty might be subject to some _unwanted_ media attention.'

'You're right. I'll talk to Seth about it.'

'I know I nag a bit' Andy said hugging Maddie again 'but I love you and just want what's best for you and my grandson honey.'

'I know.' Maddie said as she watched her dad walk to his car. When Maddie shut the door, she wandered back into the kitchen to see her son and her boyfriend in so-called deep conversation.

'What are you boys talking about?'

'Mom, who do you think would win in a fight, Spiderman or the Hulk?'

'Wow, there's something I hadn't thought of!' she sat down and pulled Tyler onto her lap. She thought for a little while before revealing her answer 'Spiderman. Because he can climb up walls and swings off them, he can save cities from dangerous villains and he's half spider! What could be scarier?'

'HA! Me too! Seth said the Hulk!'

'Buddy, I think the Hulk is _way_ scarier than Spiderman! Who do you think would win in a fight between Captain America and Batman?'

'Think about while you take your bag upstairs ok Ty? Then come back down with a really good argument.'

'Ok' Tyler grabbed his bag and ran upstairs leaving Maddie alone with Seth. They were sitting opposite ends of the table.

'So you're dad hasn't changed much has he?'

'I know. Don't take it personally though; it's just how he is.'

'I know. Can't believe how chatty Tyler is with me you know! I've only met him twice and no conversation starter was needed at all. He just started asking questions right out of the blue and-' this time Maddie cut his sentence off.

'Seth you know I come with a package deal, don't you?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know that by us dating again, Ty is part of it.'

'Has your Dad put doubts in your mind already?' Seth sighed and leant back in the chair folding his arms.

'No. believe me I have no doubts about us. But he did make a good point.'

'About what?'

'About Ty. He's only 8. I don't want him subjected to any media attention if we are all seen out in public.' Seth got ready to speak but Maddie carried on. 'I know it's not your fault, but you do get a lot. Do you see why I'm a little bit worried?'

'Yeah. But Maddie listen to me.' Seth reached across the table for her hand. 'I can make sure the focus isn't on Ty. If he is photographed, we can make sure his face is blurred out, or cut him out of the photo, anything.'

'Wow. You have the power to do that?'

'I'm powerful, baby! Trust me, ok?'

'I do trust you.'

'If it will put your mind at rest, why don't you come with me to meet my PR guy at some point? He'll be at the studio all week.'

'Ok. That would make me feel _a lot _better actually.'

'Good.' Seth said as he got up from the table and moved round to kiss Maddie. They stood up and held each other properly.

All of a sudden they heard the tiny footsteps of Tyler run back into the kitchen. They decided not to let go of each other and allow Tyler to see that they were a couple again. He started giggling at them, making Maddie and Seth smile. She knew it wouldn't always be like this, but for now, if she could be happy without affecting her son's happiness, then it was going to be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth began going to work with a spring in his step again. He would walk into his office with a smile, chatted to his colleagues throughout the day and had started enjoying being at work again. He was round Maddie's house most nights now which worked well for both of them as they left at the same time in the morning and got back in the evening within an hour of one another. They hated leaving each other in the morning, but when they saw each other again in the evening, it was wonderful. Even Tyler was now getting used to having Seth round most nights. Seth had surprised himself that he could get on well with an 8 year old as well, and had started becoming rather protective of Tyler too. Despite the fact he missed Maddie and Tyler when he had to go to work, he was genuinely happy to be back enjoying his career again; something he hadn't felt in a long time.

One Monday morning, he walked into the Family Guy studios for the final day of table reads for the new season of the show. They had been going on for the last 2 weeks, and Seth was glad they were almost over so they could begin the next stage of the production. He went into the conference room to find most of the cast and crew already there. He shook hands with his friends and colleagues before sitting at the head of the table with his script, letting everyone know he was ready to start. For the next hour and a half, Seth and the cast all switched between their characters and laughed at the jokes they knew would be forbidden from the final script. At the end of the reading, they all took a break. A few cast members stayed behind in the room, including Seth, Alex and Mila, who started asking him questions about his new love.

'So how's the new flavour of the month?' Alex began.

'First of all,' Seth began 'her name is Maddie, and second of all she is not a flavour of the month!'

'All right, chill out! I was only joking! I thought you would know that about me by now.'

'Sorry Alex. It's just; I don't plan on letting her go this time. She's here to stay.'

'Great! Well if you're happy, so am I.' Alex smiled at Seth and hugged him.

'When do we get to meet her?' Mila said.

'Probably sometime this week I'd imagine. She's coming to see the PR team.'

'Wow! I can't wait.'

'Why? You don't even know her.'

'I know it's just so romantic hooking up with your high school sweetheart again. It's like a fairy tale.'

Seth raised his eyebrows at her 'a bit like you hooking up with Ashton after 'That 70's Show' finished 6 years ago.'

'Yeah! Now we have something in common.'

Mila got up from the table and left Seth and Alex sitting at the table alone.

'Joking aside Macfarlane; this girl you've met up with again, what's happening there?'

Seth looked at Alex for a few seconds before saying 'what's happening is that I love her. Which I know must sound crazy to you, but I love her. That's it.'

Alex smiled at Seth 'ok, that's all I needed to hear.'

'You don't trust me do you?'

'I trust you Seth, but can you blame me being a tiny bit concerned given your track record with women?'

'Alex, it feels so different this time. I'm not planning on leaving her or letting her leave. I really love her.'

'Then good for you. I know I give you a hard time, but I am really happy for.'

'Thanks _Mom!_' Seth said sarcastically as Stewie, making Alex chuckle.

The cast and crew had now started piling back into the room. For the next hour, the Fox Broadcasting representative made clear on what needed to be changed in the script.

This routine went on for the rest of the day: Table read, questions from Mila, script changes and more questions. Other cast members started asking about Maddie. Seth played along with them, but felt uncomfortable when some of them asked him things like 'what is she like in bed?' or 'has she kept her looks since high school?' Luckily Alex was on his side and kept saying firmly that he didn't need to answer any questions.

By 4pm, Seth had decided enough was enough. He waved to his colleagues and walked to his car. He was on his way back to Maddie's as he was looking after Tyler while Maddie was at work. When he got to her house, she looked like she was ready to leave. He let himself in to find Tyler sitting up the table doing his homework.

'Hey'

'Hi' Maddie turned around and kissed Seth. 'Ok, so Ty is doing his homework, dinner is in the oven for him and he can stay up until I get home.'

'Ok.'

'Right baby' she called Tyler to come over to her 'Seth is charge tonight. You have to do what he says, is that clear?'

'Yes Mommy.' Maddie hugged her son and then turned to Seth.

'Is that ok?'

'Yes, you go to your class. I'll see you later.' They kissed again. 'Don't worry we have everything under control, right buddy?'

'Yep!' Tyler said.

'Cool. I'll see you both later.' Maddie picked up her bag and headed for the door. 'Love you' she called out.

'Love you too.' Seth and Tyler said in unison.

Seth and Tyler got on like a house on fire. They talked constantly about school, superheroes and Seth even helped him with his math homework. When Tyler had finished his homework and dinner, Seth took him into the lounge where he put the TV on. Tyler flicked through the channels and eventually settled on watching "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Seth was trying to explain the Star Wars movies to Tyler when they heard the door open.

'Ding dong!' Sean had let himself in.

'Uncle Sean!' Tyler excitedly jumped up.

'Hi boys, working hard?'

'Yeah! Seth has been helping me with my math homework!'

'Good!'

'Maddie's not home yet.' Seth said.

'I know I just wanted to see how you two were getting on.'

'Checking up on us are you?' Seth smiled.

'A little bit!' Sean said with a wink.

'Hey Ty, why don't you run upstairs and get in your PJs ready for when your Mom gets home.' Seth said.

'Ok' Tyler hopped up and ran upstairs.

'So how are things?' Seth said as Sean sat down.

'Oh fine thanks. I'm a bit bored at home tonight. My hubby's working late so I'm on my own craving some social interaction. You don't mind, do you?'

'Not at all. It's good to see you.' Seth paused for a moment and turned the TV volume to mute before speaking again. 'Actually I'm glad you're here. Can I ask you something?'

'Ask away.' Sean said resting his elbow on the arm of the chair.

'Has Maddie been happy for the last 14 years?'

'Well yeah. She was a bit torn up when you two broke up, but she loved her job and had to move on. Surely you understand that?'

'Yeah I do. I'm glad she was happy.'

'Were you happy?'

'Most of the time.' Seth sighed. 'When she left, I just carried on working to make sure the show was a success.'

'You did good Seth. So, has there been anyone else in your life?'

'No. I've had a few girlfriends but none that were long term. They couldn't measure up to Maddie.' He laughed nervously at the end of his sentence. 'She's a tough act to follow.'

'You were a tough act too! When you broke up, she actually said there would never be anyone else like you. And don't tell her I told you this, but even though she loved Daniel, she never looked at him the same way she used to look at you.'

'Really?'

'Really!' Sean said certainly. 'They had a bit of a whirlwind romance and they loved each other, but he never knew about you. I think that was Maddie's way of making sure he didn't feel threatened.'

'Am I really that much of a threat?'

'Well you are quite attractive. Nothing on my hubby though, I should add, but I did tell Maddie in High School if you played for my team, I'd be giving you a go!'

'Well you are a very attractive man too Sean.' Seth teased. Sean nodded gratefully and they both chuckled awkwardly. 'How did Daniel die? Maddie hasn't ever said anything about his death.'

'Brain tumour. It was undiagnosed for about a year and then when the doctors knew what was wrong it was too late to do anything about it. When he died, Tyler was still a baby so he took up most of Maddie's time and was a great distraction for her, but I think the move down here to be close to her brothers and parents helped the most.'

'I can't believe she didn't try to find me though.'

'Don't take it personally. It's not that she didn't want to, but she has to put Tyler first, before anything else. Even though I don't think she was ever completely over you.'

Seth's tone of voice began to rise 'I never over her either! What was the worst that could have happened? We meet up and fall back in love a few years earlier than planned?'

'What's going on?' Tyler had emerged at the door in his Batman pyjamas.

'Nothing buddy.' Seth said cooling his tone down so not to scare Tyler. He beckoned him to come over. 'We were just talking about your Mom.'

Tyler didn't say anything, but walked in and sat down next to Seth. He looked up at Seth and finally said 'Why were you yelling?'

'I wasn't yelling.' Seth said. 'I was just getting a bit upset that me and your Mom hadn't spoken for 14 years.'

'But you talk to her now. Doesn't that make you happy?' Tyler replied with an innocent look on his face. Seth looked a tad confused as he pondered that this 8 year old had made such a good point.

After a few seconds, Sean started giggling. 'Nice one Ty! You have managed to stun Seth Macfarlane!'

Tyler laughed and Seth smiled. Maddie's son had made a fantastic point. He was happy that he was talking to Maddie again and he knew he shouldn't let his own insecurities mess that up.

Sean got up to get some drinks and left Seth and Tyler alone.

'Ty, are you happy with me seeing your Mom? Be honest.'

'Yeah you're funny!'

'Really? You like having me round?'

'Yeah! Mom's happy too. She keeps smiling which is nice.'

'Good. I'm glad you don't mind me!' Seth ruffled Tyler's hair.

Sean came back with the drinks for the 3 of them. They sat there chatting and laughing for about 30 minutes more; Seth was constantly making them laugh switching between his voices. They were all having such fun, they didn't notice Maddie come back home.

'Having fun boys?' she said with one hand on her hip and the other resting on the door frame.

'Hey babe! We were just having some drinks and comical conversation!' Sean said.

'I can see that! Ty did you finish your homework?'

'Yep!'

'Ok then. Upstairs now it's time for bed. Say goodnight to Seth and Sean please.' Tyler hugged Seth and Sean before running upstairs. 'I'll be back in a minute boys.' Maddie said before following him.

'This has been fun Seth.' Sean said.

'Yeah it has. Brought back a few memories from high school. Like the art class we had together and I used to bombard you with questions about your pretty red headed friend!'

'Ha! I remember!' Sean was momentarily distracted with the car headlights that glowed through the window. 'Well his lordship is home! I suppose I'd better welcome his Royal Highness King Lee with champagne and caviar like the good husband I am!' Sean said with a flourish.

'Ok, well see you soon. Hey before you go Rachael wants the six of us to get together some time soon, you in?'

'Six of us?'

'Yeah; Maddie and me, Rachael and Spencer and you and Lee. Rach wants to meet up with you again, so how about it?'

'Sure, sounds like a fun little high school reunion.'

'Great! We'll let you know the arrangements.'

'Ok.' Sean put his coat on. 'See you later Maddie!' Sean called upstairs.

'Bye.' Came a faint voice from Tyler's bedroom.

Sean left and Seth went to the kitchen. He laid the table and began cooking him and Maddie dinner. Maddie came downstairs 30 minutes later looking tired. She stood behind Seth and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and kissed her before taking her hand leading her to the table. She sat down and smiled at him as he plated up their food.

'Here we go. Bon appetite!' he presented her with a plate of chilli con carne.

'Wow! That is one spicy chilli!' said Maddie tasting her first forkful. 'To hell with animation; Seth Macfarlane cooks!'

'I know what you like don't I?'

'You sure do!' They ate in silence for a short while. 'Tyler said he had a good night with you tonight.'

'What did he say?'

'He said you helped him learn about fractions, let him have ice cream after dinner and made him laugh so much, he nearly fell off his chair.'

'He's a great kid Maddie. I really am getting on well with him.'

'He really likes you too. I never _ever_ thought that anyone would be that big of a hit with Ty.'

'Well that's because I love Ty's mommy!'

'And Ty's mommy loves you!'

They finished dinner and tidied up the kitchen.

'So what now?'

'Well being a mom and working makes me really tired, so can we just go to bed?'

'Sure thing. You look tired actually.' Seth said holding her cheek.

Maddie smiled at him and pressed her head into his shoulder and he held her close to him. 'You're really comfy.'

'That's a weird compliment, but I'll take it.' He said kissing the top of her head.

'Come on. Let's go upstairs.' Maddie said grabbing his hand and pulling Seth upstairs. 'I have something else you can take!'

'I thought you said you were tired?' Seth grinned at her.

'I have enough energy for this!'

'Well who am I to argue with that!?' Seth followed her into the bedroom willingly and shut the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

'Ty? Hurry up we're going to be late.'

Seth and Maddie were waiting at the door of her house, ready to drive to the Family Guy studio to meet the PR team. Seth had convinced Maddie to bring Tyler along after school so he could meet the team and know what was to be expected. Even though he was only 8, Maddie thought the sooner her son came to terms with Seth's fame, the better.

Tyler came downstairs with his overnight bag on his back. Maddie smoothed down the collar of his shirt and looked at her son proudly. 'You look so smart Ty!' Tyler smiled and ran out to the car.

'You ready for this?' Seth said to Maddie as they followed.

'Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Good! Well just so you know a few of my colleagues are _dying_ to meet you so I hope you're prepared for a Q&A session.'

'Oh wonderful!'

'Sorry babe, but as soon as this afternoon is over we can have a nice relaxing evening with Rachael and Spencer.'

'Ok.' Maddie said as she got in the car. She turned around to make sure Tyler was settled in the back seat, and turned to Seth for another one of his confident and reassuring smiles before driving off.

Maddie concentrated on the road, but Seth was still trying to explain the Star Wars movies to Tyler, who seemed interested but lost at the same time. When they arrived, Seth flashed his employee pass at the security team, allowing them to go and park. Tyler bounced out of the car immediately, excited to go and see an animation studio for the first time. They all walked in together. Seth lead the way inside, holding the doors open for them. When they got inside the main hub of the studio, a surprising amount of Seth co-workers were there. He shook hands with a few of them before Alex Borstein came walking out of one of the recording booths.

'Macfarlane! You've finally showed up for work! And brought a few friends with you.' She said eyeing Maddie from head to toe.

'Alex, I'd like you to meet Maddie and her son Tyler.' Seth said holding his arm out and pushing Maddie forward a little bit.

'Hi.' Maddie said politely shaking Alex's hand. She turned to her son. 'Are you going to say hello sweetie?'

'Hi. Who do you play on Family Guy?' Tyler said looking up at Alex.

'Oh, I play Lois sweetie.' Alex said using Lois' voice, making Tyler laugh.

Maddie looked at Seth and smiled at him who smiled back but rolled his eyes slightly. Alex turned to Maddie. 'He's so sweet!'

'Yeah he is isn't he?' Maddie smiled proudly.

'Maddie, we haven't got long and we need to meet the PR guys.' Seth said trying to coax Maddie and Tyler away.

'Well it was lovely meeting you.' Maddie said to Alex. 'Come on Ty, time to go.' Tyler waved excited at Alex and held his mother's hand.

'What other characters do I get to meet Seth?' Tyler said as they sat waiting for the PR team in Seth's office. Seth and Maddie were sitting either side of him in big armchairs.

'Off the top of my head you'll get to meet Mike who plays Cleveland, Mila who plays Meg and if he is still here Patrick who plays Joe.'

'Awesome! Can stay and meet them all Mom? Can we?'

'Well only for a little while sweetie. Seth and I are going out tonight so we can't stay long.'

Tyler was about to reply when the team came in. Seth introduced Maddie to each of them and shook their hands. The next hour was all very confusing to Tyler. He fidgeted a lot, not sure what was really happening. He didn't know why his Mom was so worried about photographers taking his picture, but went sat as quietly as he could. Seth would look over and smile at him and make sure he was ok. Tyler grinned knowing he would soon be able to meet more characters from Family Guy. At the end of the meeting, the PR team told Maddie they would need Tyler's photo so they would be able to recognize him if he was ever photographed. Maddie let them take her son's photo, all the while reminding herself that it was for his own good.

She was relieved when the meeting was over. She held her son's hand as they walked back the hub, and were greeted by even more of Seth's co-stars. Tyler broke away from his mother's grasp and confidently ran over to talk to them. They all talked happily to him and Maddie listened to Tyler's laughter which made her happy too. Seth held her hand and was about to say something to her, when Mila bounded over.

'Hello, you must be Maddie!' Mila took Maddie by surprise and hugged her. 'I've been so looking forward to meeting you.'

'Lovely to meet you too.' Maddie said smiling. She was secretly very happy that Seth's friends had all accepted her as one of their own.

'Hi Maddie! Remember me?' Mike Henry came over to where Maddie, Seth and Mila stood. He knew Maddie from when she used to visit Seth at RISD and he would consequently visit his brother.

'Oh my God! Of course I remember you!' Maddie smiled and chatted to him for a little while.

'So your son knows a lot about the show for an 8 year old!' Mike said.

'Yeah, I can't believe you let him watch the show.' Mila said looking over at Tyler, now running back to join his mother.

'He's 8 and it's a cartoon with a talking dog; of course he's going to watch it!' Maddie laughed.

'True!' Mila said ruffling Tyler's hair.

They talked for a little while longer. Mila kept talking to Tyler about the show and even took him over to the snack machine to buy him chocolate. Maddie kept her eye on Tyler but trusted Seth's friends to look after him.

'Right Maddie, we had better go. We don't want to be late to another one of Rachael's dinners!' Seth said looking at his watch.

'Ty, have you said thank-you to Mila for the candy?' Maddie said.

'Thank you Mila!' Tyler said happily looking up at her.

'My pleasure buddy.' Mila hugged Tyler and then turned to Maddie. 'He's adorable. I hope you don't mind me saying!'

'Not at all.' Maddie and Mila hugged again and smiled. Tyler said his thank-you and goodbyes to Seth's friends and colleagues, as Maddie did the same. Most of the cast walked out with them having finished their work for the day. When they got to the car Seth gave Maddie a reassuring smile.

'You were a big hit in there buddy!' Seth looked at Tyler before turning to Maddie 'so were you honey.'

'I was so nervous!'

'You don't need to be. Mila has wanted to meet you for a while and she was impressed with you!'

'How do you know she was impressed?'

'I just got a text from her that said "Tyler is really sweet and Maddie is a lovely as you said. You are really lucky." So you see? You have nothing to be nervous about.' He kissed Maddie.

'I love you Seth.' As soon as Maddie said this, the couple heard Tyler's giggling, reminding them he was there. 'Alright sweetie, let's get you to grandma and granddad's house!'

After dropping Tyler off at Andy's, Maddie and Seth made their way to Beverly Hills to meet Rachael, Spencer, Sean and Lee at the Hilton hotel. The valet took the keys to Maddie's car as the couple went inside. They went to the bar to find everyone already there. They greeted everyone with hugs and kisses. Maddie kept looking round at the deep red carpet, velvet lined chairs and thick gold curtains that reached from the ceiling to the floor.

'Lovely here, isn't it?' Rachael said as Maddie continued looking around.

'Amazing! I have never seen a place so elegant.' Said Maddie, eyeing up the chandeliers that hung above her.

'Me and Spencer had our engagement party here.'

'Oooh, how glamorous!' Sean had wandered over and joined the girls. 'I hope you don't mind ladies. Lee is a more masculine gay than I am so I'm leaving him with the boys, so I can be one of the girls!'

They all laughed as the men came over with drinks for them. Lee, who only knew Sean and Maddie, made a wonderful addition to their evening, chatting to Spencer about NFL players and to Seth about running a business. They went to their table in the restaurant and enjoyed dinner. Maddie and Rachael had begun sharing stories of their school days and reminiscing about the 'Connecticut years'. The evening went on until closing time, where the maître d had to ask them to leave.

'Oh come here girls!' Sean hugged Maddie and Rachael at the same time. 'I have missed this. How about a ladies night soon?'

'Ha, sounds like a plan.' Rachael kissed him on the cheek.

It was midnight by the time they had finished bidding each other goodbye. Maddie drove back to Seth's house feeling happy that she had spent the night with her best friends. They got back and Maddie turned the car engine off, but the pair remained seated for a minute as Seth leant over and kissed her, holding her face. She did the same. When they broke apart and smiled, they didn't say anything, as they knew they were both thinking the same thing.

'Fancy a nightcap?' Seth asked as they went in the house a few minutes later.

'That would be lovely' Maddie said kissing Seth gently on the lips. Seth went to the kitchen to get drinks while Maddie settled herself in the lounge. A minute later, Seth returned with a glass of chardonnay for Maddie and a Jack Daniels for himself. He put one arm around her and she snuggled on his shoulder.

'I think today has been very successful.' Seth exclaimed tiredly.

'Yeah.'

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine; it's just been a very overwhelming day for me.'

'How so?'

'Let's just say I'm still getting used to the PR rules and your loud friends and glamorous 5 star hotels!'

'That's quite a list.' Seth took a sip of his drink. 'Are you worried about this Maddie? Because if you are, I don't mind scaling things down a bit of it'll make you feel more comfortable.'

'I'm not worried! I like it a lot; I just think it is going to take a bit of getting used to.'

'Believe it or not, it took me a while to get used to all of this!'

'Yeah right!'

'It's true! We grew up in the same small town Maddie! What makes you think I had no trouble adjusting to this?'

'I suppose you're right. Sorry.'

'Apology accepted. Now I have a way you can really make it up to me.' Seth said in his playful seductive tone.

'What did you have in mind?'

Their drinks went unfinished as they were already upstairs. When they reached the top, Seth spun Maddie around and began kissing her passionately. They started removing each other's clothes hastily and left them lying on the floor all the way down the hall. By the time they reached the bedroom they were completely undressed. They both entered the room and before Maddie could do anything else; Seth had her against the wall and continued kissing her with no escape. After a while Maddie, still kissing Seth, pushed him towards the bed. They collapsed on each other laughing, which quickly subsided as they began making love. It was physical, passionate, fanatical, obsessive love making. The kind that made them both gasp with pleasure at the point of climax.

They finished and were tired but not enough to want to sleep. Seth rolled off Maddie, who was breathing deeply with a smile on her face.

'No offence babe, but I thought having an 8 year old would slow you down a bit!'

'Well it's quite obvious you've never had kids, because if you did, you'd know you don't have time to slow down!'

'Makes sense.' Seth pulled Maddie close to him and then lay in bed, holding onto Maddie who wrapped her arms around him. Neither of them felt tired anymore.

'I love this.' Maddie said turning to look at Seth.

'Me too. I really wish we didn't lose those 14 years.'

'Don't say that. What's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it.'

'Yes there is.'

'There is what?'

'There is something we can do about it. Move in.' Seth said with a tone of certainty in his voice.

'Is that a question or a statement?'

'I love you Maddie. And I love Ty too. And I want you both to come and live with me.'

'Really?'

'Yes. I am just so happy when I'm with you. And I don't want to waste any more time away from you and I know it seems really fast, but I want nights like this all the time.' Seth looked cautiously at Maddie who hadn't answered yet. 'Do you need time to think about it?'

'You would be happy with me _and_ Ty coming to live with you? You wouldn't mind your girlfriend and her son living with you?'

'Yes. It would make me insanely happy if you and Ty would come and live with me. What do you say?'

Maddie glanced away for a second while she thought, but to Seth it was like waiting an eternity. 'I'll have to make sure Ty can still get to his school every day and wait a until the end of next month when I can finish paying my mortgage and put the house on the market, so if you're willing to wait for 2 months-'

'Oh my God, is that a yes?' Seth said with a hopeful smile.

'Yes. It's a yes! I love you too much to say no.'

Seth held Maddie tightly and kissed her intensely. He felt like his life couldn't get any better. But he still began planning bigger and better things for the two of them in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

The next two months were a blur. The school term finished and summer vacation started for Tyler, Maddie had her house on the market and Seth was preparing to pitch his next movie idea to Universal Studios.

A week into summer vacation, Maddie waved Tyler off as he went to a nearby science camp for a couple of weeks with friends, while Maddie got everything sorted with the house. It had sold very quickly and Maddie couldn't believe that by the time Tyler got back from camp, they would already be living with Seth.

'Just like that' Maddie said to Seth when they were preparing dinner on the night the deal was approved. 'They looked around the house once, decided they wanted it and decided right there and then.'

'It's a good house in a good neighbourhood.'

'And, they went 10% over the asking price to make sure they got it! Life is good!' she cheekily ate a piece of pepper and fed Seth a piece.

'Brilliant! I can't wait for you and Ty to move in here.' He put his hands on Maddie's waist and pulled her close.

Maddie put her arms around his neck. 'Me too.' They kissed in the kitchen. There they stood the image of the perfect couple. 'By the way, you need to give me your bank details so I can put the money I get for the house in your account.'

'You don't need to do that. The house is all paid for. All you need to do is move in.'

'And while that is a lovely offer, I need to give you some money and sign a contract to make sure we're legally living here. You know, if anything should happen.'

'What's going to happen?'

'Well nothing I hope. I just need reassurance on the whole security thing. For Ty's sake mainly.'

'Look, sign the contract by all means honey, but you don't need to give me any money. Put it in a trust fund for Ty for when he goes to college. I promise you' he said looking into her eyes without breaking contact 'this will be your home as much as mine.'

'So I'll be legally living here, but Ty will have the money for college?'

'Yes. I just want you. Not your money.'

'How did I get so lucky all of a sudden?'

'How did _I_ get so lucky?' They kissed but Maddie pulled away abruptly taking Seth by surprise.

'No. I can't Seth. I have to give you something so I'm going to buy my share of the house, end of story.'

'You don't have to.'

'I know! I know but I need to so please just accept it and make your peace with it.'

'Ok.' Seth sighed. 'If it will make you happy, then fine.'

'Thank you.' Maddie said sounding relieved.

That night as Maddie slept, Seth kept thinking about how Maddie had insisted he take the money for the house. He wanted her to be happy moving in, but to him it felt too much. After all, she didn't have as much as him, and Tyler would benefit from the money much more in a few years' time. This was just one of the thoughts that consumed him as he drifted of into sleep that night.

The next morning, they both left the house at the same time to go to work, and they would be getting home at the same time. Maddie was teaching all day and had barely had time to rest. She was working with her fourth class of the day when an excited Dean came in to her studio holding a poster.

'Maddie, look at this.' She took the poster from him and looked at it. She caught Dean's eye and smiled as she read it out loud.

'The Katselas Theatre Co. of Los Angeles seeks an experienced 30-40 year old female to play the character of Mrs Johnstone in the revival of Willy Russell's _Blood Brothers_. Open auditions between 12-5pm at the Beverley Hills Playhouse theatre on Friday 16th of August. Candidates will be expected to sing and act using a Liverpool accent to the act one finale number _Bright New Day_.'

'What do you think? The audition is tomorrow , so-'

'It's perfect! I can get back on stage again! Assuming I get it.'

'Fantastic! Well I will cover your classes for you while you practise your song this afternoon!'

'Thanks. I know it quite well already. I see it every time there is a production, so I think this could go well.'

Maddie spent the rest of the day brimming with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Seth. When they arrived home that night, he looked as though he also had some news to share. She bounced into the lounge still holding the poster Dean had given her earlier that day.

'Hey! I've got a surprise for you!' Seth held a box out in front of her wrapped in red paper. Maddie took it from him and unwrapped the gift to reveal a Marc Jacobs watch, studded with diamantes. She gasped happily and smiled widely.

'Oh my God, it's gorgeous Seth! Thank you so much! What's the occasion?'

Seth took it out of the box and put it on her wrist. 'We're celebrating baby. I got something to tell you.'

'Oh, me too!'

'Me first. Remember I told you last week I pitched the sequel to Ted to Universal? They took it! Baby, Ted 2 starts pre-production next week and we're shooting on location in Boston again!'

'Seth, that's amazing! Good for you!' Maddie hugged him tightly and kissed him in celebration of his news. It was his dream to make successful movies people would love, so she knew how important this was to him.

'Oh yeah, so what is your news?' Seth asked, still in their embrace.

'Well, Dean found out that the Katselas Theatre Company is reviving Blood Brothers in Beverly Hills this fall and I'm going to audition for the lead!' Seth let go of Maddie and took a step back from her with a less than happy expression on his face. Not the reaction she had expected from him, especially since she had just been so happy for him. 'Why aren't you happy for me? I could be making my theatre comeback soon.'

'Yeah, and where would the time for us be? Presuming of course this would all happen 6 days a week with 8 performances.'

'It will be a struggle but you'll be working a lot too with your new movie taking off too.'

'Not all the time though. You'll be working at your studio during the day, taking care of Ty in the afternoon and performing at night. There won't be time for us. And where are you going to find the time to do all of that while you rehearse?'

'Probably the same time you'll be running your TV shows and shooting your movie.' Maddie said with a hint of sarcasm and crossing her arms.

'That's not the same.'

'How is it different?' Maddie had begun to get upset by the fact Seth wasn't happy for her.

'I don't know-'

'I am perfect for this Seth, just be happy for me, like I am for you.'

'Please, the only reason you're happy for me is because I bought you an expensive watch!'

Maddie was shocked by this. She immediately took the watch off and threw it on a nearby chair. She walked out of the room and went upstairs. She wasn't tearful at all, just angry. She couldn't believe Seth, the compassionate man she had fallen in love with again had just behaved the way he did. She grabbed one of her weekend bags she had left there a few nights ago and began stuffing it roughly with the clothes she had already unpacked in his closet. She heard him come up stairs so quickly finished packing. He was standing in the door frame when she brushed past him, in a hurry to get out.

'Maddie don't leave. I didn't mean it!'

'Well I don't think that's true. I think you really meant it.' She said making her way down stairs.

'Look I'm sorry I said what I said, but can you blame me?'

'I'm sorry, I just don't understand why it's ok for you to start producing a movie, but I can't even audition for a musical?'

'Ok, when you say it like that-'

'Didn't you say during our break up conversation when you first moved here that you could work on Family Guy and I could work in the theatres in LA?'

'Yes I did.'

'So what is the problem with me auditioning? I might not even get the part!'

'I just don't understand why you want to ruin everything when it's going so well with us.'

'You think I'm ruining this?'

'If you do this audition, yes!' Seth said impulsively. He didn't mean to say yes to that question, but he couldn't help it. It just slipped out. 'Sorry Maddie, I shouldn't have said that.' he put a hand on his forehead in frustration and looked up at Maddie whose anger had reduced her to tears.

She turned around and walked towards the front door. 'I never should have sold my house, I never should have let you talk me into moving here, and in fact moving back to California was a big mistake.'

'You moved here 8 years ago don't blame the move! Maddie? Maddie! Where are going?'

Maddie didn't answer. She slammed the door behind her. Seth ran to it and opened the door to see her speeding down the drive, out of sight. He wondered if she would go home. Apart from her furniture that the new buyers had bought off her, the house barely had anything left in it. He thought about going after her, but decided it was best to let her cool off. His anger subsided quickly.

He laid in bed that night alone. He couldn't sleep. Just thinking about how he had promised to himself, he wouldn't let Maddie go again; after he had let her go again. Seth was devastated. He loved Maddie so much and had let her slip away again. He knew she would be at her audition tomorrow, so couldn't talk to her until the evening, but he was going to fix it. He had to.

His Friday at work was the longest day he could remember. He sat in his office and didn't want to talk to anyone. Unfortunately, Rachael had other ideas.

'So what's up with you? You look like someone has just told you Santa isn't real!'

'Rach, I fucked things up.'

'What have you fucked up?' Seth told his sister everything that had happened the night before from the time he announced the movie to the point where Maddie had walked out and not looked back.

'Is it fixable?'

'I don't know, Seth. It sounds like you've really fucked up!'

'I know! What am I going to do?'

'Well for starters you can man up a bit. Maddie isn't going to respond well to you sitting around moping. You need to talk to her now. Have you called her?'

'She's at that stupid audition now, I can't see her until tonight. And even then I don't know where I would go to find her.'

'I wouldn't mention her audition is stupid when you go and see her later.'

'Where do I go to find her?'

'Where you did before. You retrace your steps: dance studio then her house.' Rachael stood up to leave but said one last thing before leaving. 'Seth, girls like Maddie aren't going to keep showing up. Go and let her know how much she means to you. Don't be an idiot and wait 14 years again.'

Rachael left leaving Seth on his own. It was only 2pm and even though he couldn't see Maddie for at least another 4 hours, he left work. He needed to run a few errands that took a fair while. He didn't finish running around until early evening. He knew Maddie would be finished by now and if he knew her like he thought, she would be with Sean telling him about her audition. He drove to Maddie's house where he pulled into the drive. He walked to the door, hesitated slightly, but knocked. Sean answered.

'Sean, is she here?'

'Yeah. You've tracked her down.' He moved aside and let Seth in.

'Is everything sorted?' Seth had called Sean earlier and briefed him with his plan to make things right with Maddie.

'Yes. Are you sure it's going to work?'

'Positive! I'll leave you two alone.'

Sean closed the door behind him. Seth walked in. He found Maddie in the lounge. She was sitting on the couch sipping a glass of wine slowly. She turned around to see him standing there. He put his bag down and their eyes made contact and they stared at each other as if it was the first time they had met.

'I know you're mad at me, but please hear me out.' Maddie nodded as Seth sat next to her. 'I know what I said to you was so out of line and I'm sorry. But know that I love you Maddie. I really love you and I don't want to make the same mistake as I did before.' He paused and laughed nervously. 'God that sounds like a line from a bad movie!'

'I don't want to make any more mistakes either, come here.' Maddie pulled Seth in and kissed him. 'And I'm sorry for leaving last night, I don't know what I was thinking, but I do love you too. Let's not fight anymore.'

'Agree. No more fights.' Seth relaxed on the couch and let Maddie lean on him. He put his arms around her. 'I can't believe I almost lost you again.'

'Well, we're ok now. Let's close the book on yesterday and just move on.' He kissed her again.

'Just so you know, I'm not doing Ted 2.'

'What? Why?'

'Because, being obsessed with the job is what made me lose you in the first place. I'm not letting anything get in our way again.'

'Seth if you back out of Ted 2, I will smother you with a pillow! Do it, you have to.'

'Maddie, you don't know what these jobs are like. It will take a toll on us.'

'Well yeah, but we love each other. We'll just have to get creative and see each other whenever we can.'

'Oh, I forgot, did you have your audition?'

'Yeah, I didn't get it.'

'No! Why not?'

'I don't know. Doesn't matter.' Maddie smiled. 'I don't really want to talk about it now. Anyway, at least I have more time for other things. Like making you work on your new movie.'

'Are you sure? It will really test our relationship, you know?'

'I think we can get through it.'

'Do you still want to move in?'

'If you'll still have me.'

'Hey baby, I'll always have you.' Seth got up from the couch and rummaged through the back he brought in with him. 'In fact, I ran a few errands in town today and have a couple of ways to show you how much I want you in my life.'

Maddie heart fluttered. He gave her a manila envelope which she opened and clapped a hand to her mouth when she saw the heading "Certificate of Adoption".

'It's not valid unless you sign it. What do you say? Will you let me adopt Tyler?' He smiled at her confidently, offering her a pen.

She nodded with a smile and a tear in her eye. 'He's going to be so excited. Thank you for doing this. She took the pen from him and signed it straightaway.

'I need to send this to my lawyer now for authentication, but as of this moment, I am Tyler's father.' Maddie kissed Seth to show her gratitude. She was over the moon he had made this kind of gesture.

Seth broke apart from Maddie again. 'I also have one more.' He reached into the bag once again and pulled out the same box he tried to give her yesterday. Only this time it didn't have a watch in it. 'When I was in town today, I called Sean to find out exactly what you'd like. And from his description, I think this is perfect. Very much reminded me of the Emerald City.'

Seth opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a large emerald in the middle, and two diamonds either side so it sparkled from all angles. It very much reminded Maddie of the Emerald City and took her breath away.

'Oh my God!' she exclaimed looking up at Seth.

'And, I had it inscribed too.' Maddie picked it up and looked closely at the inscription that simply said the word "always". 'Sean also told me, it was your favourite quote from the Harry Potter books because it means that I always have, and always will love you.' He took the ring from her and sat next to her. 'I know you don't like anything to corny and after all these bad lines I think that's enough, so I won't get down on one knee, but Maddie, will you marry me?'

'Yes. Easy question!' Seth slipped the ring on her finger. They both stood up and kissed each other, holding on tightly. They went upstairs onto the bed Maddie had made up in a very minimalistic bedroom. They made love several times that night and didn't stop smiling, even as the drifted off into sleep holding each other. They were so in love and so happy. Their fight had only made them realise how much they both loved each other.


	11. Chapter 11

The news of Seth and Maddie's engagement spread very quickly and almost everyone was happy for them. Mila had literally shrieked with excitement when she heard and Alex was equally as happy her boss was in love, albeit slightly quieter than Mila. Mike Henry was happy for them both and touched when Seth had asked him to be the best man at his wedding. Seth's family were equally as pleased. Rachael reacted in the same way Mila did, by almost exploding when she heard and trying to take credit for their relationship once more.

Sean had already started planning the wedding when he found out Seth was going to propose. He wanted his best friend to have an even better wedding than his own; he thought Maddie deserved it. With no sisters, Maddie had decided to be a bit controversial in her wedding plans and have Sean be her "male of honour" instead of maid. Tyler came back from summer camp to be told his mom was marrying Seth and hugged her tightly, but it was the news Seth had adopted Tyler that made him happier. He finally had a real father like all of his friends.

Yes, everyone around them was happy about Seth and Maddie's engagement. The only person who opposed the idea was Maddie's father. Her mother Colleen, a stout kind looking woman, thought the news was wonderful; Andy on the other hand had a different view.

'You didn't think I might have wanted you to come to me first and ask for my permission did you?' Andy said firmly after Maddie had told him.

'For goodness sake, calm down!' Colleen said angrily as Seth almost shrunk into the background.

'Maddie's my only daughter! It would have been much more conservative if Seth had thought to ask for her hand in marriage.'

'It's not the 1800's Andy! You have got to chill!' Colleen said leaping to the couple's defence.

'Dad, I'm grown up, I can make my own decisions! I thought you would be happy for me!' Maddie said aggressively to her father.

'You are still my daughter Maddie! Any decent and respectful man would have asked me for my permission first!'

'Andy! Don't be so rude!' Colleen snapped. Maddie was about to say something else, but she was stopped by Seth's comforting arm wrapped around her.

'If I could just say something.' Seth interjected. 'I'm sorry Andy if I have offended you by not asking permission to marry you daughter, but I'm not after your blessing. I love Maddie. And to show you how much I am committed her, I think you should see this.' He looked at Maddie who took Tyler's adoption certificate out of her bag and handed it to her father.

'Oh my Seth, what a lovely gesture!' Colleen hugged Seth and stood next to him. 'Andy, isn't that wonderful?' Andy said nothing.

'Look dad, I'm sorry if you're not happy. But I love Seth and this is going to happen, so if you decide you can't be a part of our wedding that's your choice but I really, _really _want you to be there. Will you be there?'

'Alright.' Andy hugged his daughter, but refused eye contact with Seth. 'If this is going to make you happy, I will give you my blessing.'

'Thanks Dad.'

After the dust had settled enough at Maddie's parent's house, Seth and Maddie drove home.

'I'm not convinced at all your dad is happy.'

'I know. I think it's going to take a while for him to warm up to the idea.'

'I guess.' Seth looked straight ahead and thought to himself before cautiously saying 'Did Daniel ask for your father's permission when you got married to him?'

'No. In fact come to think of it he didn't approve of Daniel until Ty was born.'

'So when he was dying?' Maddie nodded. 'Well that's very comforting.'

'Are you worried?'

'A bit.' He looked at Maddie who was biting her lip. 'Not about you!' he assured her. 'You are the one person I am not worried about at all.' He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. Maddie did the same to him.

'Me neither.' They both grinned at each other, until Seth nearly drove the car off the road. He dropped Maddie off home and then had to drive to the studio to record some lines for a Family Guy episode. As he did, he kept wondering what he could do to get his future father in law to accept him into the family. This thought left his mind after a while and eventually left the recording booth looking exhausted. He had just walked out when his assistant came up to him in a rush.

'Seth, there is someone in your office to see you.'

'What, now?'

'Yes. He was very insistent that he sees you immediately.'

'Alright.' The last thing Seth needed was an unwelcome visitor when he wanted to be getting home. Especially when it was his unwelcoming father in law to be

'Mr Reynolds. And to what do I owe the pleasure?' Seth said sarcastically.

'I told you to call me Andy.'

'I know, but what with you being conservative and all, I think it's a bit more respectful to call you Mr Reynolds. Or would you prefer Sir?' Seth knew he was walking on thin ice with Andy and almost regretted saying this.

'I prefer Andy. We are after all going to be related soon.'

'Ok Andy. So again, to what do I owe the pleasure?'

'Seth, I need to apologize. I know I haven't been very accepting of you, but adopting Tyler is probably one of the best things you have ever done. And I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier today. Looking back, it was completely out of line.' Seth was taken aback by Andy's apology. He seemed sincere and Seth had to trust him.

'Uh thanks. Apology accepted.'

'You're welcome.' They shook hands and Andy patted Seth on the arm. 'Look after them, ok?'

'I will. I love them both very much. I hope you know that.'

'I know.'

'Good.' Seth shuffled nervously. 'So…can I call you Dad?'

'Don't push it Macfarlane!'

'Sorry.'

Andy and Seth walked down to the car park together making friendly small talk. Seth knew he still had a lot to do before Andy would accept him properly, but for now they had made peace. And that was enough.

When Seth got home that night, all the lights were off downstairs; he looked around and called but got no reply from them. He ventured upstairs and saw the glow of Tyler's night light coming from his room. He leant against the door frame to see Maddie sitting on Tyler's bed next to the wall and their son snuggled next to her reading. It took them a minute before they saw Seth standing watching them, but soon he came in and sat the other side of Tyler; one hand helping Tyler hold the book and the other around his family. In this moment, no amount of fame or fortune could distract how happy he was. Maddie and Tyler were his family now.

When Tyler was asleep, Seth and Maddie went downstairs. 'You Dad came to work earlier. He apologized and told me to look after you two.'

'I know. After he spoke to you, he called me to let me know. I think he really means it.'

'I think so too.' Seth said tensely.

'That's good.' Maddie smiled and Seth smiled back and held her close to him. 'So now we can start planning our wedding. What do you want, a big or small one?'

'I don't mind.'

'Summer or winter?'

'I don't mind.'

'Here or abroad?'

'I don't mind.'

Naked or fully clothed?'

'Fully clothed!'

'Oh good you can make decisions!' Maddie said sarcastically, then kissing Seth lightly on the lips.

'Maddie, I just want you. Have whatever type of wedding you want.'

'I want you to be involved in the planning. I can't do it alone.'

'Ok, fine. I did have an idea for the venue actually.'

'Oooh, I'm listening.'

'How about the Beverly Hills Hilton?'

Maddie thought for a moment. 'Yeah. I like it! Why did you suggest that?'

'Remember when we had dinner there with Rachael a couple of months ago?' Maddie nodded 'Well when we got in there, you couldn't stop looking round the place and you kept saying how glamorous it was. So I thought that it would be a great place for us to get married one day. We could have everything we wanted under one roof and have a place for all our wedding guests to stay.'

'Looks like we have part one of the wedding sorted!'

Over the next year Maddie and Seth planned their wedding together. It didn't come without its obstacles though. Seth worked a lot during the day and Maddie at night, so occasionally they would argue about not caring enough about a wedding. But all arguments were soon resolved because at the end of the day, they were so in love with each other. Within the first month of their engagement they had set a date, chosen the venue and picked bridesmaids. And it wasn't long until all other preparations were sorted. Sean had arranged for Maddie to have a custom made wedding dress designed by Marc Jacobs and for Seth and Tyler to have suits made by Hugo Boss.

Everything had come together perfectly, and soon it was the night before the wedding. Maddie had decided to spend the night at the hotel with her bridal party, while Seth spent the night at home. He was on his own for the first time since Maddie had moved in with him, and the house was lonelier than it had ever been. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do with himself. Eventually he decided to do something useful and went through his vows and speech, talking to his cat (he tried not to take it personally when Chester trotted off mid-way through).

Soon it was late and Seth decided he should get some rest before all hell broke loose the next morning with his family coming round to help him get ready. He had just laid down and closed his eyes when he reached for his phone on the night stand. He dialled Maddie's number and it only rung twice before she picked up.

'I thought it was bad luck to talk to the bride before the wedding!' Maddie answered with a hint of humour in her voice.

'I don't think that's a rule. I just can't see you in your wedding dress until before the wedding!'

'Oh I see. I forgot!'

'Come on Maddie, it's your second wedding, I would have thought you'd have known that.'

'Thanks for bringing that up!' Maddie replied sarcastically. Seth laughed nervously. 'So what's up?' Maddie continued.

'Well, I've been at home alone, thinking about you and finding myself very… erotically charged!'

'Oh that's what's up!' Maddie giggled. 'Funny you should say that, I've been thinking about you too and I'm feeling quite "erotically charged" myself!'

'Oh really?' Seth pried.

'Yeah. Especially now when I'm in bed alone and I'm naked… and in bed…and alone!' Maddie said as seductively as she could.

'Thanks for clarifying you're alone!'

'Yeah, the only people in the bridal party at the moment are either gay or women!'

'That's very comforting to know there isn't some muscular tank top wearing butler serving you!'

'A tank top wearing butler? What kind of hotels do you stay at?'

'Sorry babe! You remember I tend to say the wrong thing when I'm put on the spot!'

'Well try not to tomorrow. No pressure or anything, but you'll be speaking in front of a lot of people, including my Dad who will be judging you!'

'Thanks for the heads up.' Seth and Maddie both went silent for a couple of seconds. 'You know, if there's one thing I'm looking forward to more than our wedding day tomorrow, it's our wedding night!'

'Me too! I wish we didn't have to wait all day though.'

'I know. You had better make it worth the wait!'

'Oh, I will!' Maddie giggled. 'I think I'd better conserve my energy though and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at 4pm!'

'Sleep tight babe. I love you.'

'I love you too Seth. Hey, this time tomorrow we will actually be married! Can believe it?'

'I know. I can't wait to marry you Maddie Macfarlane!'


	12. Chapter 12

The wedding day arrived. At around midday, Maddie had her hair and make done in the hotel. Sean helped her get into wedding dress. She was wearing a full length dress made almost entirely from lace.

'So where is you something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?' Sean asked while he sorted out the train of her dress.

'My something old is you!' Sean tapped Maddie playfully on the arm and smiled: secretly touched by this. 'My something new is the dress, my something borrowed are the pearl earrings from my mother, and my something blue is stitched into the hem of my dress.' Maddie lifted her dress and showed Sean that stitched in blue cotton was the date she was marrying Seth on.

'You look amazing. So beautiful darling.' Sean hugged Maddie 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Thanks. I don't think I could do it without you.'

A moment later the door flung open. Tyler ran in followed by Andy, Colleen and Maddie's four brothers: Alex, Joseph, Liam and Corey.

'Wow! You look like a Disney princess Mom!'

'Thank you baby. You look so handsome.' Tyler was wearing the same black suit and deep red tie as the ushers, all ready to walk down the aisle.

Everyone chatted around Maddie as she got up and went over to her father. 'Do I look pretty dad?'

Andy looked at his daughter proudly. 'You are beautiful darling.' They hugged.

More people came in to get a look at the bride before the ceremony, including Seth's family. Soon it was time. Maddie kissed her son as he went with his uncles downstairs to get ready. Maddie was left alone with her father.

'It's time sweetheart.'

Maddie took a deep breath as she picked up her bouquet of sunflowers. Her dad took her hand and they walked downstairs together. The procession music was ready. Tyler and Bella held hands as they walked down the aisle first.

Seth turned to watch Maddie walk towards him. She took his breath away. He had never seen a more beautiful bride. When she had been given away by her father, Seth turned to her and whispered 'you're beautiful' before the service started.

The officiator began the service. The sentiments he expressed were beautiful and so appropriate for them both, expressing their love and dedication to each other. Then after saying their vows, Tyler got his big moment as the ring bearer as Seth and Maddie confirmed their marriage with 'Always' as opposed to the traditional 'I will'. As the couple exchanged rings, there were tears of happiness in their eyes as the commitment was now sealed. Maddie chose Seth a simple but stylish solid band of platinum, while he had hers inlaid with 12 diamonds.

Then the words that concluded all weddings were spoken; 'you may now kiss the bride.' Seth looked at Maddie for a second before kissing her. Their friends and family all went wild with cheering and applause, but Maddie and Seth heard none of this. For that moment, it was just the 2 of them, so absorbed in each other and so in love. They broke apart and smiled as Seth whispered 'til death do us part this time!'

Maddie and Seth held hands and gestured for Tyler to hold her other hand as the 3 of them walked down the aisle together, to the large ballroom were their reception was to take place. Once there, Tyler busied himself looking for his name card on the perfectly decorated tables, while Seth took Maddie in his arms once again.

'We did it Maddie!'

'Yes we did!'

'My mother always said that we'd end up together.'

'She did?'

'Yeah. She used to tell me that no matter what side of the country we lived on, we were always going to end up together.'

Maddie thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. 'Hey,' she held her hand to his cheek, 'I know it's a bit of cliché, but she would be so happy for us right now.'

'I know she would be.' Seth pulled Maddie in closer. 'I love you so much Maddie.'

'I love you more.'

'That's impossible!' They shared a brief but loving kiss in the middle of the ballroom, where they would later be having their first dance together. They saw Tyler standing next to them grinning widely.

'And we love you!' Maddie said hugging her son.

'Yes we do love you son.' Said Seth, who hugged Tyler as well.

'Love you too Dad.'

The perfection of that moment was too much for Maddie. Happy tears streamed down her face as the three of them shared a family hug. It was everything they had dreamed of. Maddie, Seth and Tyler all had the family they always wanted.

After hours of photographs, everyone was grateful to sit down. The tables were decorated with sunflowers and named, much to Tyler's delight, with a Star Wars theme. The head table was simply called 'The Force' at Seth's request. Then, after finding their tables and raising their champagne glasses to the newlyweds, the guests tucked into a 4 course dinner and wedding cake made with strawberries. The waiters kept everyone's glasses topped up and many people lost track with how much wine and champagne they were consuming.

One of the highlights of the evening for everyone was the speeches. The first person to get up and speak was Sean. 'Hi everyone, I'm Sean. Of course some of you know that already, but for those who don't, I've been Maddie's best friend since we were in kindergarten. And I met Seth at high school in our freshman year, but it felt like we were in kindergarten!' the room chuckled. 'Now these two never realised that they liked each other for 3 years before they finally got together. Seth would always ask me in our art lessons about my "pretty ginger friend" and Maddie would constantly talk about the "cute geeky guy" in glee club.' Maddie and Seth both looked at each other, smiling and laughing at this revelation. 'I have the pleasure of knowing them as a couple through high school and to know them as a couple today, is proof that love never dies. To Seth and Maddie.' The room all raised their glasses to the couple who kissed Sean on the cheek before turning to kiss each other.

There were a lot of speeches all the way through the night, including one from Seth's best man Mike and Maddie's father Andy. But it was Seth's speech that touched Maddie the most. But he didn't address the room for long. He just looked lovingly at his beautiful wife.

'I promise I'm not going to use the voices for too long!' He began in Stewie's voice before switching back to his normal voice. Tyler giggled loudly and moved next to his mother. 'Before I officially begin, I'd just like you all to raise your glasses to my mother Perry, who was such an inspiration to us and who would have loved to have seen this day.' Everyone pinged their glasses in her memory and silently drank. Seth then turned and directed the rest of his speech to Maddie. 'Maddie. If someone had told me 2 years ago that I would one day be marrying my high school sweetheart, I'd have said they were crazy. But 2 years ago you came back into my life for the first time in 14 years and turned it upside down. You've made me happier than I ever thought I would be. I love you so much and I feel so lucky to have you, even though it's a feeling I can't put into words. I love our family and I love our life together and being married to you feels so right. So ladies and gentlemen, will you please toast to my beautiful wife, Maddie.'

Maddie stood up and immediately kissed her husband much to everyone's delight. The beauty of Seth's speech was that he didn't write it down – it came straight from the heart. Just before the evening was due to continue with music and dancing, Tyler stood on a chair and spoke into the microphone Seth had left on the table. 'I just want to say something too.' Everyone turned to Tyler, who blushed a little bit. 'Ummm, I love my parent's loads and thanks for making my Mom happy again Seth. I mean Dad!' It was short and sweet, but completely from the heart. Seth and Maddie hugged their son as the room cheered for them.

The room was filled with laughter and pure happiness. A jazz band played music in the background as waiters kept everybody's wine glasses filled. Seth and Maddie were making sure they thanked all their guests. Rachael pointed out Tyler holding Bella's hand as they danced in the middle of the room. Seth held his wife from behind her and kissed her on the cheek as they watched their son and niece with a tear in their eye.

Then, mid song, the jazz band stopped playing as Maddie's brother Alex took to the stage and microphone, pinging his wine glass. 'For those of you who don't know my sister that well, she's actually a dance teacher, so Maddie, why don't you get your husband up here and teach him how to dance?!'

The room whooped at the couple who were still cuddling at the side of the room. Maddie turned to Seth and smiled.

'I think that's my brother's way of telling us to have our first dance together.'

Seth stepped out in front of Maddie and held his hand out to her. 'May I have this dance, Mrs Macfarlane?'

'You most certainly may.' She replied taking his hand and walking out to the dance floor with him. Crowds of people stood around the dance floor keeping carefully to the carpet. For their first dance, they had chosen a rather unconventional wedding song, but one that was so personal to them. It was one they sang together in high school as they realised their feelings; "Tonight" from West Side Story.

They danced slowly together, cheek to cheek as they sang softly to each other. Seth and Maddie held each other close; her arms around his neck and his around her waist. It was perfection. As they danced, they felt as if they were those crazy teens again, only 17 and knowing it was love.

The song ended and the newly married couple looked at each other briefly as they both said 'I love you' in unison. They kissed passionately, ignoring the cheering that was coming from the crowds of people still watching them in awe.

As the night went on, Maddie and Seth continued enjoying their wedding. Tyler had turned into an entertainer for all of their young guests and was lapping up the attention from the wedding guests. While Maddie was chatting to some of her old high school friends, Seth slipped away from his wife and walked up to the stage. Maddie was confused as to what he was doing, but Tyler grabbed her hand and led her to their table and sat down.

'Ty, what's going on?'

'Ssshhhh.' Ty pointed to Seth on stage, who was sitting at a piano facing Maddie with a microphone at his lips.

'It wouldn't be a Macfarlane get together without a bit of live music!' There were a few chuckles from the crowd, but most of the guests looked on in curious silences. Seth began playing the piano and a tune to one of Maddie's favourite songs; Van Morrison's "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?"

Seth sang and played directly to Maddie, who now had her son held close to her as she began crying silently. As he sang, everyone knew he meant every word to Maddie, and guests all around had also begun shedding tears knowing they were truly in the presence of love.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

"Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do.

There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do."

Seth knew he wouldn't be able to finish the song. He felt his voice breaking as the emotion got the better of him too. One of the musicians from the jazz band sensed this and quickly took over the playing and singing as Seth walked towards to wife and simply held out his hand to her, meaning they were to dance again. Maddie followed and danced with Seth. Both had nuzzled their heads into each other's shoulders as they whispered they loved each other.

_"There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
And it shines like the sun  
At the end of the day we will give thanks  
And pray to the one._

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

Take away my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Fill my life with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do."

The song was the perfect end to what was a perfect day. The final photos of Maddie and Seth kissing on the dance floor and then hugging their son were taken. And then the lights went up. Most of the wedding guests disappeared from the hall to their rooms; until only Maddie and Seth's immediate family remained, saying their final goodnights.

'I'm so happy for you two!' Rachael hugged them both. 'You really choked a lot of us up at the end there Seth!'

'I know. I think that was the first time I couldn't get to the end of a song.' Seth said, looking down at his feet and blushing.

'Hey,' Maddie put a finger under his chin and made him look at her. 'That was the most romantic you have done for me.'

'I meant every word, you know.'

'I know you did.'

'I love you so much.'

Maddie kissed Seth, but pulled away so as to wipe a tear off her face. 'I can't cry again. Quick, somebody say something that isn't sentimental.'

'Well, me and Spencer are looking after Tyler tonight, and our room is the opposite end of the hotel, so you two really let yourselves go tonight!' Rachael said.

'Well played Rach!' Maddie said resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

Final goodnights were said and soon the newlyweds were completely alone for the first time. Seth looked at his bride.

'What are you looking at?' Maddie asked taking his hand.

'I just can't get over how lucky I am today.'

'I think I'm the lucky one after your speech and song for me. It was the most romantic thing you've ever done for me.'

'Yeah?'

'You always out do me in the romance department, don't you?'

'And I will continue to for years to come!' He said with a wink.

'Well, I've given this some thought,' Maddie walked back over to the table they had sat at, knelt down and pulled an envelope that had been taped underneath. She walked back over to Seth and handed it to him. 'It's our honeymoon plans!'

'You planned a honeymoon?'

Maddie nodded. 'We were so consumed in wedding planning and your movie preparations, we completely over looked a honeymoon, so I planned one as a surprise for you to Granada in Spain!' Seth looked at the brochure in the envelope in shock. 'I think you'll like it there a lot; it's an authentic Spanish province, barely touched by tacky tourism, no one will know who you are, and the food, heat, people are all lovely. All you need to do is pick the week. So what do you think?'

'I'm can't believe you! Just when I thought you couldn't get any more amazing, you do this! Thank you so much babe.' He said pulling Maddie for a long kiss.

'So, how am I at romance then?'

'You are the best, babe! I can't believe you thought of it! I feel guilty now that I didn't think of this.'

'Guilty you say? Then let's go up to our room and you can't start making it up to me. Sound good?'

'Oh yeah!'

Seth and Maddie spent their wedding night making crazy, passionate love to each other. It was a perfect day and both husband and wife felt well and truly blessed with the love and happiness they were able to share with one another.


End file.
